It Must Be A Mistake!
by icyvampire123
Summary: Willow is descended from a family of Slytherins and is confident she too will be placed in Slytherin with her childhood friend Draco Malfoy. However Willow is in for a shock when she is placed in Gryffindor instead. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! DracoXOCXHarry
1. Acceptance and Diagon Ally

**AN: so here is a new fanfic which I ACTUALLY planned! Yes it's true. I planned it out! So i know what will happen and how it will happen and when it will happen! so pleeeeassse have faith that this fanfic will turn out good!**

**Description: Willow Wentworth is from a family of Slytherins and is confident that she too will be put into Slytherin with her childhood friend Draco. However she is in for a shock when the sorting hat decides that she is to be put into Gryffindor. All seems lost for poor Willow, her family is shell shocked and ashamed and Draco refuses to speak with her unless in absolute private away from the watchful eyes of his housemates. However perhaps there is a chance that Willow's seven years at Hogwarts won't be a living hell...the fact that a certain dark lord needs a spy to keep an eye on a certain "Boy Who Lived" without suspision...and Williow seems to be the perfect candidate for the job.**

* * *

When Willow's letter arrived on that rather hot a sticky July morning…she was not the first to find out. Willow had been waiting for her letter for quite sometime now so long in fact that her mum and dad were beginning to believe she was never going to receive one, though the idea seemed ludicrous since Willow had preformed bounds of accidental magic as a child and even to that day still did.

"Be patient honey." Her mum would soothe every morning after looking though the post…and finding no letter. "Perhaps the ministry is simply backed up and hasn't had time to send out the letters yet."

Willow applauded her mum for her efforts because Willow could tell by looking into her eyes, that she too was disappointed that her daughter's letter had not arrived yet and Willow knew that if it did not…things would not be good for her.

So finally on that morning when Willow awoke at her normal time of ten o'clock, Mum burst into my room, flinging the door aside as if it were nothing. Her eyes shone brightly as she produced the envelope with the Hogwarts seal stamped on it. The envelope was placed in Willow's hands ever so gently by mum as if it would burst into flames at any moment and must be treated with the utmost care.

"Here it is Willow! Finally it has come! Oh your father will be so happy to hear! And auntie Krista and uncle Calvin! Oh and your cousins as well!" Mum was nearly bouncing off the walls.

Willow stroked the delicate paper of the envelope and listened closely as it crinkled softly. This was what she had been waiting for…what mum and dad had been waiting for. Yet it didn't feel right. Willow was almost reluctant to open the envelope. As if she was losing a part of herself, a part she would never get back once gone. Mum was obviously oblivious to any of her daughter's doubt as she continued flouncing about the room giggling like a young school girl.

"Come on now! Open it up Willow! Oh I knew it I just knew it! They were just late sending out the letters is all! That was all it was!" Mum brushed back her ever bouncing brown curls and stared with anticipation as Willow ripped the envelope lip free from the seal.

_Dear Miss Willow Abigail Wentworth,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will find a list of all the necessities that will be required of you during the school year attached to this letter. We all look forward to meeting you on September 1st__ the beginning of the term. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

_Deputy Head Mistress _

Willow reread the letter again and again until it felt like her eyes would fall out of her skull. She couldn't believe it! It was finally her turn to attend. Finally!

Mum quickly snatched back the letter when she felt Willow had had it long enough. She grinned broadly as she gently pulled the attached supply list from the acceptance letter. Mum glanced over the list briefly before hugging both papers to her chest.

"Oh my little girl is finally going to be a student at Hogwarts! I still remember when I first entered those corridors when I was your age. I was so frightened. I had never been away from home before for longer then a night and I was the eldest of the siblings so I had no one to tell me what is was like. Oh goodness it makes me shiver just thinking about it." Mum's eyes seemed to glaze over as she smiled dreamily off out the window.

Willow sighed. Mum would be like this for awhile. Reminiscing her golden days back when she was an adolescent in school. She often pulled out her photo albums from her days at Hogwarts and shared stories about the adventures she had gone on. And those gushy love stories about when she'd met her husband of course. Every kids worse nightmare.

Suddenly mum whirled around with a surprised look adorning her face, as if remembering something important. "Oh my I completely forgot! You have to owl Draco that you received you letter. I'm sure he'll be excited to hear. You two will be in the same year and hopefully the same house if the sorting hat is smart. Oh that reminds me I must contact Narcissa and plan when our next tea will be. It's been so hectic we haven't had a chance to get together lately." Mum began mumbling to herself as she disappeared back through the bedroom door to owl Narcissa. Her mum could be somewhat of an…airhead sometimes.

Willow rolled off her bed and quickly dressed herself in proper day attire before descending the stairs to the parlor where her mum was sitting on one of the many sofas writing out a letter. Her mum looked up only a second before returning her attention to the stationary laid out before her. Picking the rose printed paper and scribbling the right words onto the parchment with a quill.

"Come dear. Come write a letter for Draco. You haven't seen him since the beginning of June. I'm sure he misses you." Mum cooed as she folded the letter, slipping it inside it's matching rose decorated envelope and quickly and efficiently sealing it.

Willow quickly scurried to the empty sofa across from her mum and picked out the paper with lilacs adorning it's edges. She and Draco had often played in Narcissa's garden as children when the two families got together over the summer. Lilacs always seemed to overflow the blond woman's gardens and the two children always returned with petals tangled in their hair and purled stains on their clothes.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I apologize for not writing as of late. As I'm sure you know…things have been quite busy. But I wanted to inform you that I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter today! I'm so excited! We'll be in the same year you know and most likely the same house. I can't wait until the term begins! Oh, and Mum is writing to your mum about getting together for tea. Maybe we can see each other then and make plans to go shopping in Diagon Ally together. _

_With love,_

_Willow Wentworth. _

Willow placed her quill back in it's ink pot beside the stationary, a safe distance from the edge of the coffee table and began sealing her letter into it's matching envelope. Her mum whistled for their family owl, Lilith, through the window. A few moments later a very distinct sharp cry was heard from a distance and soon a plump eagle owl landed on the window sill just a few short inches from Willow's mum.

Lilith was an ancient looking owl. Her eyes a bright gold which showed nothing but pure wisdom for which owls were known. The feathers covering the owl were smooth and undisturbed. They were a kaleidoscope of browns, whites and grays all somehow mixing together to make the perfect combination. Overall Lilith was a beautiful owl and she had been around since before Willow was born. She was reliable when it came to delivering post within a days time and always was around right when anyone in the Wentworth family needed to send something off.

"Hello there girl." Mum cooed at the bird as she stroked just below the beak. "I need to you to deliver some letters to the Malfoy home straight away." Her mum snatched Willows letter and handed them both to Lilith who got a good grip on them and took off without another word from her master.

Both Willow and her mum watched until the owl was no longer visible in the blue sky.

XXXX

It wasn't until later that evening when the Wentworth's were about to sit down for supper did Lilith return with letters addressed to both Willow and Angelica Wentworth. Angelica being Willow's mum.

"Oh my that was a speedy one don't you agree Willow dear?" Angelica collected the respondent letters from Lilith and waved her off to go enjoy the rest of her evening and do whatever owls did when they weren't busy delivering post.

Willow was handed her letter as Angelica went off to the parlor to read hers alone as she always did when receiving letters.

Willow quickly tore hers open, eager to see how the young Malfoy peer had responded.

_Dearest Willow,_

_I am happy to hear from you again. It has been quite sometime since your last letter but of course I understand busy schedules. And I am most excited to hear about your Hogwarts acceptance letter. I received mine only yesterday and was just thinking about sending you a letter to tell you. I am a bit disappointed that you beat me to it. I am looking forward to the beginning of the school year and I have already talked it over with mum about us going to Diagon Ally together for supplies. She has agreed that it would be fun and has sent details to your mum in a letter. We are going in a weeks time and I look forward to seeing you again._

_With love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Willow smiled softly at the letter. She and Draco had known each other since they were practically in diapers and just recently had become rather distant. With things to do and other family to see, the two were lucky to visit at least once during the busy summers. Of course the two families gathered during holidays to celebrate but other than holidays and the occasional summer time visit the two adolescents were lucky to see each other four times a year. The rest of the time the two sent letters back and forth to make up for the lack of face to face contact. It had only been this way for the past two years or so. Ever since Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had become more involved in his work for ministry and Narcissa had been dealing with her sick mother, visits had became very hard to fit in.

It was at this moment that Angelica bounced back into the dinning room with her letter from Narcissa clutched to her chest. She smiled widely at her daughter. "Oh Narcissa has arranged for you and Draco to go shopping together in Diagon Ally for you supplies next week. Isn't that wonderful dear? And while you and Draco collect your supplies Narcissa and I may sit down for a spot of tea and relax and catch up. How nice of her." Angelica, who often acted like a teen and spoke in an airy bubbly sort of way, danced off towards the dinning table and took her seat at the head. She glanced around the table before sighing. "It would appear daddy won't be coming home until late tonight. Let us begin without him dear."

And so Willow took her seat beside her mother near the head of the table. The house elves quickly scurried out from the kitchens with platters of food and goblets filled with butter beer and a spot of fire whisky for mother and daughter sat silently and nibbled at their food. Willow felt the ever lasting silence begin to nip at her. She hated silence. It always consumed the house when her father and sister were not present. With her sister Rowan off spending the summer with their Aunt Krista and Uncle Calvin in London and her father so busy with work it was only to be expected. But it just served as a constant reminder that Willow was alone…mostly anyway. Her mum kept to herself most of the day. Not bothering Willow and Willow not bothering her, the two were content. Or so Willow's mum thought.

After supper passed with silence, Angelica headed off to her personal parlor on the second floor that was off limits to anyone, including her husband, leaving Willow to herself again.

Willow usually entertained herself by burying herself in the family library near the back of the house. She read up on the magical world. Charms, hexes, potions and herbs. Anything really that would get her ahead of the game. Draco had commented when they had visited earlier in June that he had started studying up well over a year ago, knowing that his attending Hogwarts would be soon and he wanted to be well prepared. Willow took this as a small hint and began invading the library and opening books which quite obviously had not been touched in some time.

Shockingly enough the books were not at all boring. Not like her sister Rowan had explained them to be. Granted some of the potion books were dry, giving only brief descriptions of ingredients and the procedure in which to make the potion, the rest of the books, especially the ones on charms and hexes, were very intriguing.

It wasn't until around one in the morning when Angelica came sagging past the doorway was Willow sent up to bed for a good nights rest.

XXXX

The week flew by and before she knew it, Willow was standing on the busy streets of Diagon Ally with her mum waiting for Draco and Narcissa to arrive.

It seemed like all the young witches and wizards had waited until this particular day to go shopping for their school supplies. The streets of Diagon Ally were completely filled with hundreds of Hogwarts students and their families all trying to shove past one another to get to their destined shops. Willow and her mum stood off to the side in a less busy corner by a small book shop that was closed. Willow scanned over the crowds of people searching for Draco and his mother. It wasn't long before she came across two very familiar bleach blond heads bobbing through the sea of people. After much shoving and kicking, both blonds arrived safely at the corner where Willow and her mum waited.

Narcissa was the first to smile brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth, and embrace Angelica in a huge hug. The two gave each other a quick kiss on each cheek and both began speaking in loud shouts to be heard over the other just as loud shoppers.

As the two woman chatted in shouts, Draco leaned over and gave Willow and heartfelt hug. Willow wrapped her arms around Draco's mid section and squeezed as hard as she could. It was so good to see him again. Draco was her best friend. Her non blood related brother…her…everything really. Draco was all she had ever known. Her mum and dad never allowed her to associate with other magical children, fearing that her mind would be corrupted with false opinions and statements. Draco was the only child they knew would feed Willow the truth…or at least what they felt was true. Willow knew this. They had told her themselves when she questioned why she was never allowed to play with other magic children.

"Oh Willow it's so good to see you again. I've missed you so." Draco said straight into her ear so he could be heard over the hustle and bustle of the shoppers.

"I've missed you as well Draco." She said back into his ear.

The two released each other and sent blinding smiles to one another until Narcissa's drowned voice was just barely heard.

"Come along children. Do you have your lists? Good. Now go on and collect what you need and meet us at the café over there when you've finished. Be sure not to buy anything you don't need." Narcissa gave a meaningful look at Draco as she handed him a bag of money. Willow couldn't help but laugh at the expression. Draco nodded with a small almost embarrassed grin of his own.

Willow felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her mum. She handed Willow a similar bag of money and gave her a meaningful look as well. "Same goes for you Willow. Don't go wasting this on candy now. I want you to gather all your materials and then you may spend whatever is left over on something sweet."

Willow gave a quick nod and grabbed Draco, hauling him off into the mound of students that were lined up in front of _Ollivanders_ the wand shop.

XXXX

It took well over two hours for Draco and Willow to gather everything they needed. Lines were all the way out the doors of shops and into the streets for most and more often than not Willow was shoved aside by a rude witch or wizard and that pushed her and Draco even further back in line then they already were. However finally both had wands, books cauldrons, cloaks, robes, telescopes and of course their pet of choice. Draco had decided on a simple looking eagle owl with nothing particularly special about it while Willow had chosen a well trained tabby cat which she named Tabatha. The cat was fully grown and only about a year and half old according the shop owner. She would last a long while.

Willow and Draco hurried through the crowds which seemed to have decreased slightly from earlier but still leaving hardly any room to breath let alone move. Finally the two reached the small café where both their mothers sat sipping tea and gossiping.

Narcissa was the first to notice the two children. "Oh your back. I was beginning to worry about you two. Thought maybe you'd been snatched up by the crowd and carried away somewhere." Narcissa gave a small giggle before taking another sip of her tea.

Angelica smiled at the two before noticing the cage which Willow held. "Oh my you bought a cat of all things? I thought you'd purchase an owl so we could send letters." Angelica almost seemed hurt by this and so Willow hurried to defend.

"Well we have Lilith after all. I assumed she would be our messenger."

Angelica visibly brightened. "Oh yes of course! Lilith! How could I forget?"

Willow shook her head at her mum before turning to Narcissa. "Will we be meeting up again in two days at the station?"

Narcissa looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Why of course we will. And Lucius has taken time off of work to see Draco off to his first year at Hogwarts. We shall meet up on the platform early so you two can get a good seat."

Angelica nodded in agreement. "Yes, those seats do go fast in the first year carts."

Willow glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Draco but saw that he was gazing off across the way. She followed his line of site and saw a raven haired boy about their age, probably a first year as well, standing awkwardly with a giant. This was no exaggeration. It truly was a giant with a mass of what appeared to be uncombed hair and a scraggly beard.

"Do you know him Draco?" Willow asked after a few more seconds of silent staring.

Draco started and quickly whirled back around to face Willow. "Oh…no I don't. I think I saw him outside of Ollivanders earlier."

"Oh…" There was another odd silence as the two glanced across the busy street where the mystery boy had been standing…but he as well as the giant were now gone.

* * *

**AN: well there you are! The first chapter! It is much longer then I intended it to be but oh well. I'd like some definite feed back from you guys! Even if it's just a two word review I would really LOVE to hear what you have to say!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	2. Destination Hogwarts

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my first and only reviewer for this story (though it's only been up for about a day) Animagus Sugar Glider. Thanks a bunch for your review! And because I left out a Draco Harry scene out in the last chapter due to pure laziness that you were hoping for I made sure to add the one that occurs on the train! Keep your eyes open for it and enjoy!**

* * *

Two days sure did come fast for Willow. She spent those remaining those two days packing all her belongings into her trunk and cleaning up her bedroom. On the last night before she was to leave she stayed up nearly half the night full of anxiety. Her heart beating fast, a thin sheet of sweet beginning to coat her face. She glanced around her bedroom once more. It would be the last time she slept in it until the winter holidays.

When the morning arrived Willow awoke right as Tabatha prowled over to the side of her face and rubbed her furry body against it. Willow giggled gently before rising from her bed and shooing the Tabby away so she could make said bed…one last time.

Soon after a small breakfast took place in the Wentworth dinning room. Mrs. Wentworth bouncing around happily as she attended to her daughter, making sure she'd packed everything that was needed. After the small breakfast of buttered toast and oatmeal was ended Willow was off to the station with her mother close at her side.

XXXX

The station was busy. But this was to be expected, every student attending Hogwarts was now flooding the platform and lining up at their proper carts with their families close behind, shouting goodbyes and blowing air kisses.

Some of the first years were in tears, clinging to their parents, not wanting to part ways. The elder students however seemed full of excitement and were all bouncing around anxiously with their friends waiting to board their appropriate cart.

Willow peered over the many heads as she hung back away from the crowds near the first year carts not daring to venture into the bundles of excited students. When she noticed a group of blondes coming her way she knew she'd found the Malfoy's. The three members of the family presented themselves to the public in a domineering and pristine way. As if to say they were the best there was.

Narcissa smiled as she spotted Willow and her mum standing off by the first year carts. She pointed over at them with her slim bony finger and led both her husband and son their way. When the family reached their destination smiles and greetings were exchanged.

"Why it's so good to see you again dear Angelica. But where is that husband of yours?" Lucius questioned curiously as he glanced about the platform.

Willow felt herself wilt slightly at the question. Her father apparently was too busy with work and had no time to take a break to see his own child off to her first year at Hogwarts. Somehow though Lucius Malfoy, who appeared to be devoted to his work in every way possible, was able to take half a day away from work to see Draco off. It almost made Willow feel jealous towards her blond friend though she knew she had nothing to feel jealous about. Lucius Malfoy was definitely not father of the year and if anything had probably only shown to keep up appearances.

Angelica's smile which she had worn so broadly earlier now wavered slightly at the mention of her husband. "Oh…well Solomon is so busy with work. As you know he received that promotion just last month and he's been working very hard."

Lucius nodded with a fake understanding. He wiggled his silver snake topped cane around on the stone of the platform and smirked knowingly at Angelica. "Well it was hard for me to get off but I just couldn't let my dear boy go off to his first year without his own father being there. It just wouldn't be right."

Narcissa gave her husband a quick jab with her elbow in his side that went undetected by Angelica but was certainly noticed by both Willow and Draco. At this quick reprimand Lucius rushed to defend himself.

"Not that it is Solomon's fault of course. He is a good man with work that needs to be done. I'm sure if he could he would have been here for Willow." It was clear to Willow and Draco that Lucius meant none of it but Angelica, who was just sometimes too dense for her own good simply grinned and agreed.

"Well you two best hurry and get into line." Narcissa stated after a moment. "You want to get a good seat don't you?"

Both Willow and Draco gave quick nods before turning to their parents to say their final farewells. Draco was embraced by his mother who made sure thoroughly kiss his face and adjust his robes.

"Mum!" Draco snapped embarrassed by the affections. Narcissa gave him one more kiss before nudging him over to Lucius.

Lucius, unlike his wife, simply gave Draco a stern look and a quick nod of acknowledgment before stepping aside for the boy to get into line and board the cart.

Willow soon found herself pulled into her mother's arms with her face firmly planted in the woman's chest. The arms were warm and comforting, reminding her that she wasn't going away forever and would return in three months time for the Christmas break. Willow closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace, burning the feeling into her brain before gently pulling away from her mother and giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you soon mum."

And with that Willow followed Draco into line and both boarded the first year carts, waving to their parents through the windows.

XXXX

Finding a seat on the train wasn't very difficult. Everyone was more then willing to share their carts with Draco Malfoy. However Draco wasn't satisfied with sharing with complete strangers so he declined their offers continued down the narrow walkway of the train until they finally reached an empty cart towards the end.

"My friends Crabbe and Goyle will be joining us. I hope you don't mind." Draco announced once they were finally seated.

Willow shook her head. "No not at all." On the contraire Willow was more than happy to be introduced to some of Draco's friends. She only had one friend and that was Draco, she needed to become acquainted with other students if she hoped to have a successful school life at Hogwarts.

It seemed like there was an outer power watching over Willow because as soon as she gave her consent the door of the cart slid open and two boys entered. Both boys larger than Willow and Draco but not immensely huge.

"Crabbe, Goyle." Draco inclined his head at each boy as he said their name before motioning towards Willow. "This is Willow Wentworth. She is a good friend of mine and you shall treat her with respect."

Both boys nodded in understanding and reached out with their hands. "Please to meet you." They both stated simultaneously.

Willow shook both their hands with a kind smile. She was a little shocked by the way Draco spoke to them as if they were dogs but she didn't dwell on it too much because soon the train was moving.

XXXX

The first half of the train ride was rather uneventful. Mostly Draco and the two other boys chatting about how their summers had been and what they planned to do once they arrived at the school.

"I hear the headmaster is a dimwit." Draco stated when Crabbe had commented on one of the previous headmasters of the school. "He is a fool…or so my father says. He hasn't been a decent headmaster in decades and apparently has been in charge for far too long."

Goyle snorted at that while Crabbe chuckled. "That's right. The man is a fool! My father said so as well."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe they still have him if he's so bad. But I hear from my father that it's because he supports the mudbloods and therefore has the support of all the parents…or most of them anyway." Draco sneered.

Willow listened with intent. She'd never seen Draco like this before. He was always a nice boy and never had a mean thing to say about anyone until now. Was it because of these boys? Crabbe and Goyle? Were they perhaps a bad influence on Draco? Willow didn't know but she certainly was not fond of the Draco whom was emerging.

As the boys continued discussing how useless the current headmaster was Willow took notice that a girl in the compartment across the way was staring into theirs, almost glaring. She had short cropped black hair and dark, nearly black, eyes. Willow watched her as she finally rose from her seat and slid open her compartment door, stepping into the walkway and tapping softly on the window of their own compartment door.

Draco started obviously startled by the sudden tapping of the girls nails. When he saw who it was though he quickly unlocked and slid open the door.

"Why if it isn't Pansy Parkinson." Draco mused.

She smirked slyly down at Draco before curling a strand of her stringy hair around her index finger. "Haven't you heard Draco?" She asked in that bubbly voice that Willow knew all too well. Her older sister Rowan often used it when she was attempting to flirt with a guy.

"Heard what?" Draco questioned with only mild curiosity as he eyed the wizard card he had obtained from his chocolate frog.

The girl called Pansy sighed exasperatedly before giving Draco another sly smile. "About Harry Potter of course! He's here on the train you know! Just a few compartments down!"

This seemed to suddenly gain Draco's interest. His eyes widened and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Draco gasped.

Pansy rolled her eyes but answered in the same bubby flirtatious voice. "Yes, _the _Harry Potter. Just five compartments down. I got a mighty good look at him earlier when I first boarded. He was sitting with a _Weasley_." Pansy spat the name as if it were foul tasting.

Willow had heard her parents and even older sister speak of the Weasley family. They all had bright heads full of red hair and faces decorated with an abundance of freckles. A pure blooded wizarding family that had apparently taken an interest in muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. Their name was spoken with malice as well in the Wentworth home though Willow never understood why it was such a big deal. Despite not being able to wield magic Willow didn't think the muggles for were so different from them. And the muggle born, which Draco had referred to as "mudbloods", were exactly the same as any other witch or wizard. Only difference was that their parents were muggles and this obviously would go unnoticed unless that particular witch or wizard happened to mention their parentage. Willow had questioned it once…and it ended up with a slap in the face by her father. She never brought up the subject again and always chose to leave the room whenever her parents began speaking ill of the muggles and or muggle born, fearing that she may say something that she would soon regret.

"A Weasley?" Draco's nose wrinkled at the name as if something smelled rotten. "What on earth would Harry bloody Potter be doing sitting with that trash?"

Pansy shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe it was the only compartment with an available seat left. It would make sense that no one would want to spend an entire train ride near a Weasley."

Draco nodded. "This is true." He then turned back to the group behind him. "What do you say? Shall we go make a new friend?"

Willow had a very bad feeling about this.

XXXX

Willow's intuition had been correct. The visit to the compartment containing Potter and Weasley had been a disaster.

Willow had followed close behind Draco's two friends. It took only a few paces before they arrived at the desired compartment. Pansy, much to Willow's dismay, had also come along for the encounter. She smiled slyly as Draco slid the compartment door open without even knocking.

"So it's true what their saying! Harry Potter is here." Draco announced with his nose high in the air, similar to how Willow observed his father standing when he spoke to others he deemed less important.

Willow peered over Crabbe's shoulder to get a good look thought the windows. All she could see over the broad shoulders was the back of a red head and half of Harry's face. Willow could clearly see the scar on this half though. Clear as day, a lightning bolt shaped scar adorned his forehead just barely visible under the fringe of his black bangs. Willow stared at it with wonder. She'd hear numerous stories about the infamous "Boy Who Lived" who hadn't? But she never dreamed that she would actually meet him in real life. She'd heard rumors from the Malfoy's that the boy was going to be sent away to a safe house and be taught by only the most trusted and talented witches and wizards, since some feared even the great school of Hogwarts would not be enough to protect him from He-who-must-not-be-named's followers. However the proof that this was just a bit of outrageous gossip lay right before her eyes. Here sat the famous boy on his way to Hogwarts just like the rest of them.

"Yes…I suppose." The boy replied nervously. Obviously not exactly sure on how to respond to Draco's sudden brash attitude. Willow had to admit that even she didn't know how to respond to it.

Draco smirked down at Harry and motioned to the group gathered around him. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Willow. And my name is Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

There was a sudden small snicker that obviously came from the red head seated across from Harry. This simply enraged Draco.

"So you think my names funny do you? I suppose there's no need to ask who you are." Draco's eyes washed over the boy from head to toe and he sneered at the poor red head. "My father's told me all about you Weasley's. Red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

Willow watched shocked as the Weasley stiffened at Draco's scathing tone. She opened her mouth to put a halt to all this nonsense but Draco continued speaking, only this time it was to Harry and his voice had calmed to a more civil one.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco offered his hand with a cunning smile obviously more than confident that Harry would accept his offer of friendship.

Harry's green eyes widened at Draco's sudden display of hostility and quickly narrowed them into slits. He did not take Draco's hand, keeping his own planted firmly in his lap. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

A visible pink hue invaded Draco's cheeks at the rejection. He quickly composed himself however, and pulled his hand back to his side. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." He said slowly with distinction. "Unless you're a bit nicer you'll go the same way as your parents did. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that giant fellow you were with in Diagon Ally, and it'll rub off on you."

Both boys were immediately on their feet, fury replacing their previous confident ones.

"Say that again you prat!" The Weasley shouted.

Draco smirked at the both of them. Arrogance adorning his face. "Oh? Are you going to fight us now?" Both Crabbe and Goyle stepped up further around Draco, making sure their intimidating presence was known.

Harry snarled angrily. "Unless you get out!"

"Draco!" Willow hissed urgently "That's enough!" She noticed a bushy haired girl strutting down the walkway with a bewildered expression. She was obviously heading for the compartment.

Draco gave Willow a quick glance before sighing and giving Harry and the Weasley one last sneer. "You lucked out this time, Potter, Weasley! But trust me…you won't be so lucky next time." And with that Draco led the way back to their original compartment.

Once all were back to their rightful compartments Willow turned to Draco immediately with an angered expression. "What was that all about?"

Draco looked surprised at the sudden blast of anger. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! That whole episode with Harry Potter and the Weasley! You picked a fight with bloody Harry Potter for crying out loud Draco! Have you gone mad?" Willow was outraged…or maybe some better words were frustrated and confused. She didn't understand why Draco was acting this way.

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and eyed it suspiciously before popping a blue one into his mouth, deeming it safe. "Come now Willow you can't honestly be upset about that? Potter deserved it you know. I was only trying to help him and look at how he treated me. No wonder he had no where to go but with the Weasley. I almost feel bad for that Weasley…almost."

Willow spoke no more about the matter for the rest of the train ride…she had nothing to say.

* * *

**AN: ok here's the 2nd**** chapter! Another long one I'm sooo ubber proud of myself! Anyway please leave reviews!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	3. The Sorting Mistake!

When the train arrived at the destined point all the first years piled out of their compartments in a rush. Shoving and shrieks were ever evident as Willow held tight to Draco's robe making sure not to be separated. The last thing she needed was to become lost on this train full of madness.

Willow briefly saw Pansy as she ran out surrounded by a group of girls who all shared a similar sneer and hairstyle. Pansy gave Draco a brief wave before hurrying down the walkway, shoving her way past the other students.

Once Willow and Draco had safely made it onto the platform they both followed other first years off to the right where Willow was shocked to see the giant who had been with Harry in Diagon Ally. He wore a long ratty trench coat with the same uncombed hair and bushy black beard. A lantern was held high in his hand as he waved over students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here now!" The giant shouted over the excited and anxious chatter of the students.

"Ugh…it's that thing again. I've heard about him from my cousins. He's the gatekeeper apparently but he lives in a hut and gets drunk a lot. A real barbarian." Draco said loud enough for other first years to hear, including Harry who just sent him a cold glare. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement but Willow stayed silent. She would not be apart of him insulting a perfectly respectable giant…well perhaps not the drinking part but everything else about him seemed fine.

Once all the first years appeared to be gathered around the giant he smiled widely at them. "Welcome firs' years! Your all here aren't ya? Good les' get goin'." That being said the giant began waddling along a pathway which went opposite from the other students who seemed to be boarding some sort of carriages off to the side of the platform.

The pathway was narrow so that only two could fit next to each other. Willow stayed close at Draco's side feeling on slightly uncomfortable with Crabbe and Goyle behind them. Willow could just barely hear Pansy up ahead bragging about the new broom her father had bought her over the summer and the utter disappointment she experienced when she discovered first years could not own their own brooms. Willow tried to think back to the last time she'd ridden a broom. She remembered it had been the summer Rowan had returned from her first year at Hogwarts. Her mum and dad had purchased a racing broom for Rowan as a reward for her excellent marks. While Rowan had been snacking on a Treacle tarts Willow had jealously snatched the broom from Rowan's room and taken it out into the backyard, mounted it and kicked off with no knowledge on how to fly it. She wound up crashing into one of the many trees which flooded the yard. Needless to say Rowan was left broom less and Willow was grounded for the rest of the summer.

It wasn't long before the narrow path let out at a large lake. The water black as night with the moon reflecting off the surface allowing the water to shimmer. It was a beautiful scene. Willow had never seen anything like it in all her years. But this wasn't the most amazing of the sights. Just beyond the lake sat a castle. Like the castles one would see in a fairytale only much larger and more detailed with towers and bridges sticking out in all the right places. Willow stared in awe but was quickly pulled away when the giant, who she had heard another student call Hagrid, began speaking.

"All righ' now firs' years! Four to a boat! No more ya hear! Don't wan' a be tippin' over in the lake now do ya?" Hagrid bellowed and his voice echoed.

It was then that Willow notice a dozen little boats all lining the shore waiting to be filled with the bodies of students. Willow followed Draco into one near the middle and was carefully helped in by him. The continues rocking of the boat made her nervous and she was quick to grab onto Draco's robes and close her eyes, pretending to be back home safe in bed. Crabbe and Goyle joined the two in the boat, causing it to rock even more and extracting a moan from Willow. Draco patted her arm reassuringly as the boats began moving.

The boat ride seemed to take forever but once they landed everyone was quick in exiting them in an orderly fashion and following Hagrid to the main doors of the school. The giant knocked three times relatively hard and in a second the double oak doors were swung open stirring the robes of the students.

A tall brow haired witch in emerald green robes stood in the entry way. Her eyes slanted as she appeared to scan over all the first years standing before her. She did not seem like the type of woman one would mess with if they hoped to see their next birthday, this much Willow could tell.

Hagrid chortled "Brough' you a nice fresh batch a firs' years Professor."

The woman raised her gaze to the giant and nodded. "Thank you Hagrid. I shall take them from here."

The witch opened the doors as wide as they would go and motioned the group of students to follow her in. Willow made sure she and Draco were towards the front near the stern looking witch so they would not become lost and take a wrong turn. The entrance hall was colossal. Torches hanging on the walls lighting the way with a ceiling so high that Willow could not even begin to see the end of it. Overall the inside of the castle was just as magnificent and amazing as the outside if not more.

The group suddenly came to a halt and Willow very nearly ran into the tall girl in front of her. The stern witch whirled around to face the group a sour look still in place.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house. The start of term banquet shall begin shortly but before you can take your seats and enjoy the fine food, you must be placed into your houses." The professor sniffed softly before continuing. "There are four houses in which you may be placed. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house possesses it's own unique and noble history which will be taught to you in your History of magic class, but that is for another time. Now when you enter the hall you will wait until your name is called. When you are called you will go up in front of the school and be placed into your houses. Your house shall become somewhat of a family to you since it is where you will be spending the remainder of your seven years at Hogwarts. There will be NO changes to your placement. Now please wait patiently and _quietly_ while I go and notify the headmaster of your arrival." Professor McGonagall gave a long hard look to the group of rowdy first years and then whirled around and entered the large doors into the great hall, her robes billowing softly.

Willow wasn't exactly nervous per say. She knew was going to be placed in Slytherin house. It was a given. Everyone in her family dating back to her great great great great Grandfather had all been sorted into Slytherin house. Her sister Rowan would be awaiting her at the table of Slytherins and so would Draco. Her seven years at Hogwarts would be spent with the cunning and sly snakes of the school. What better way to be?

The doors leading to the great hall swung open again and Professor McGonagall stood tall with, for the first time, a smile on her wrinkled face. "They are ready for you now." And the witch led them into the great hall.

The great hall was indeed great. Four long tables which reached from one end of the room to the other were filled with students who all looked excitedly at the nervous first years. Willow tried not to look any of them in the eye. Instead she focused on the ceiling which, to her amazement, was enchanted to look like a beautiful starry night sky. Candles hung suspended in said night sky with no strings attached and were obviously held up by a floating charm. It was amazing.

Suddenly all the students came to a halt. Professor McGonagall stepped up onto the steps which led to another long table with what appeared to be staff members seated at it. They all smiled encouragingly at the first years…all except for one that is. Willow knew exactly who that one was. Greasy black hair, black eyes. Severus Snape the potions master. Willow had met him on a few occasions when she had visited the Malfoys and he just so happened to be visiting as well. He didn't seem like much of a talker…or smiler for that matter. In fact all he seemed to do when Willow had met him was frown and simply agree with everything Lucius and Narcissa said. But that wasn't all she knew of the potions master. Her sister Rowan had come home every summer with multiple Professor Snape stories. How some bumbling idiot had knocked over a cauldron and melted a hole in the stone floors of the dungeon and how Snape had flown off the deep end into a rage. Apparently he was quite short tempered but according to Rowan…he seemed to favor his house of Slytherins over all and mostly only praised them. It appeared Willow would have a slight advantage over the others. She found potions to be the most boring of all the subjects she had studied up on over the summer and knew ahead of time that she would definitely not be getting perfect marks in that class.

"Let us begin the sorting!" Professor McGonagall's voice drowned out any of Willow's remaining thoughts on the man.

Up on the ledge where the teachers sat was a stool. A very normal looking stool but upon that stool sat a hat. And not just any normal hat. The sorting hat. The sorting hat that was now singing a nice tune waiting to be tried on. Willow had heard about it from Rowan who was now in her third year. Willow glanced over at the Slytherin table scanning for Rowan. It didn't take long to locate her sister. Rowan, like their mother, had bouncy springy brown hair and bright blue eyes with tan skin and a slightly curved nose. Most would consider her to be attractive and Willow was always slightly jealous of her sister. While Rowan was interesting and attractive Willow was plain and boring. Her hair was as black as a ravens wing, inherited from their father, and flat as a pancake. Her eyes were a dark stormy gray and her skin was white as snow. Willow always felt self conscious when walking into a room side by side with her sister. No one ever saw the relationship between them and it was apparent why. They looked nothing alike. Acted nothing alike. It was only to be expected.

When Rowan noticed Willow gazing over she raised her slender hand and waved excitedly. It had been over a year since Willow had last seen her sister and she seemed to have finally develop some chest. Willow sighed, yet another thing to be jealous over.

Names were called off for the next ten minutes without hesitation or halt. Cheers echoed throughout the hall as countless first years tried on the sorting hat and were placed into their houses. Draco had been called and placed into Slytherin. Willow waved at him as he took his seat at the table beside Rowan and the cheering continued. Only when Harry Potter was called did the cheering cease and silence over take the hall. Students leaned closer to get a better looked at "The Boy Who Lived". All were more than a little curious to know if the famous boy would be placed into their own house. Willow had to admit that she was also a bit curious herself.

Harry hesitantly approached the stool, picked up the hat and slid onto the wooden seat. He placed the hat onto his head slowly and folded his hands on his lap, waiting. Everyone was on their edges of their seats in anticipation.

"Hm…difficult…very difficult." The hat mused thoughtfully. "Plenty of courage I see…not a bad mind either. There's talent. Oh yes there is that. A nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. So where shall I put you?"

Willow squinted when she thought she saw movement of Harry's lips…almost like he was mumbling to himself.

"Not Slytherin eh?" The hat suddenly blurted out. It appeared Harry was mumbling something alright. "Are you sure? You could be great you know. Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that….no? Well…better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Students were on their feet hollering and clapping as loud as they could. As Harry placed the hat back onto the stool some brave students even came up and led him over to a seat at the table, patting him on the back in congratulations for being put into their house.

Willow watched as Harry lowered himself onto the wooden bench and shook hands with a couple other of his new housemates.

It wasn't long before it was finally Willow's turn. "Wentworth, Willow!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the impatient chatting of the left over first years.

Willow felt her heart rate shoot through the roof as she slowly brought herself up to the intimidating stool. The hat sat there as if mocking her. Willow slowly slipped her hands under the brim of the hat and place her bum on the stool. Then the moment of truth…Willow gently lay the hat atop her head.

All eyes were on Willow, including those of Draco and Rowan, both smiling with confidence.

"Ah another Wentworth…" The hat mused. "I have recalled sorting everyone in your family…all Slytherins." The hat paused. "Most interesting…most interesting indeed…well it would appear you're a tad different from the rest of your family…I have decided…GRYFFINDOR!"

And just like that… Willow's world fell to pieces.

XXXX

Willow wasn't exactly sure what happened after the hat spoke it's decision. She recalled faintly hearing the loud cheering of Gryffindors and seeing the shocked expressions on both Rowan and Draco's faces, their jaws hanging open. Willow dragged herself to Gryffindor table but ignored the hands that were thrust at her to be shaken. She ignored the pats on the back and the shouts of congrats. Why were they celebrating? This was awful! Awful! Willow was appalled, shocked and even more so…scared. Scared because she knew what being in Gryffindor meant. Scared because of how her family would react. Scared because she knew no one in Gryffindor. Just scared. She shook as the rest of the names were called out and the remaining first years were sorted. Once the students were sorted the headmaster, Dumbledore spoke about some nonsense and then the food on the table appeared. Willow couldn't bring herself to even look at it. She feared she may just throw up if she did. Her stomach churned and twisted painfully as she looked at the red and gold banners which hung suspended above her head and knowing what they stood for. Willow peered across the room at Rowan and Draco who were both whispering to each other with panicked expressions. Neither looked over at her. Willow gripped her stomach as she felt it lurch.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice piped from beside her. Willow looked up to come face to face with none other than Harry Potter. His green eyes were wide as he stared at her with a concerned gaze. "Are you alright?" He repeated when Willow did no respond.

"Oh…yes I'm fine." Willow was sure that Harry could tell it was a lie but he pushed no further. For this Willow was thankful.

The banquet went by nicely for everyone except Willow who sat at the Gryffindor table, feeling completely out of place, nibbling on a chicken leg. When the banquet came to an end all the students were escorted to their dormitories by their head.

Willow watched longingly as Draco and Rowan headed in the opposite direction of the Gryffindors, neither looking back to find her. Willow felt a twinge of pain in her chest at that. They must be so disappointed. If this was how Draco and Rowan reacted she could only imagine what her father would say.

Professor McGonagall led all the students up the shifting stairs with a confident stride. She explained calmly about the school as they ascended. "The stairs are enchanted to shift every few minutes. You'd be smart to be careful when using the stairs for they have a habit of shifting with students on them." Professor McGonagall motioned to the hundreds of pictures hanging on the stone walls around the stairs. "As you can see we have many residents here at Hogwarts besides yourselves. The paintings and ghosts also reside here at Hogwarts and treat it as a home. You will do well to respect them just as you do your housemates and teachers. Consequences for failing to do so will be determined at the degree of the offense just as it would with anything else." The rest of the journey to Gryffindor tower was silent and for that Willow was grateful.

Once the students reached a small landing on the stairs in front of a large painting McGonagall turned to them with a serious look. "Now all of you pay attention for you will need to know this if you hope to ever enter Gryffindor tower. Each house requires a password in order to gain access. This includes Gryffindor tower. Please pay attention for I will not repeat it." McGonagall turned to the painting. It was the painting of a rather large woman dressed in opera attire. She sat relaxing of a white sofa beside a window, combing through her blond hair. "Caput Draconis." McGonagall said strongly. The painting sighed and swung open at the spoken password. All the students followed McGonagall into the room.

It was a common room with warm cozy looking armchairs and sofas with a large fireplace. The entire room was decorated in reds and golds…it made Willow sick. She always assumed when she walked into her Hogwarts common room for the first time, she would be bombarded with greens and white. Sadly it was not meant to be and now here she was with Gryffindors.

McGonagall turned to the herd of students with a stern look again. "This is the Gryffindor common room. It is where you may chose to spend your free time when your not in classes or at meals. Please try to treat as you would your own home. Respect the items in this room and try to keep it clean. In other words pick up after yourselves." McGonagall paused before smiling softly, the tirade obviously now over. "You will all receive your schedules in the morning at breakfast. Now it's late. Head on off to bed you all have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight." And with those parting words the head of house was striding away with her emerald robes billowing softly behind her.

Willow didn't think about what she was doing. She followed the other girls into the female dormitory, leaving the boys to go in the opposite one at the top of the spiral stairs. Inside the dormitories was about the same as everything else in the house. Red and gold everywhere. The bed sheets were a deep red with the Gryffindor crest embroidered on it. The only thing good about them was that they were soft and warm.

Willow didn't even bother to pull on her pajamas. Instead she dropped onto the bed like a lump of lead and closed her eyes, feeling the faint rubbing of fur against her face.

Willow just hoped her family wouldn't be too upset.

* * *

**AN: Well here is the 3rd chapter! they're just flying out of me left and right! but now i must concentrate on my other fanfics. This may be the last update for another week...or it may not...just depends on the mood i'm in or how far i get in my other fanfics. just stay tuned and remember...reviews are a fanfic writer's best friend!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	4. First Days Are A Nightmare

Things were worse than Willow could have ever imagined. As soon as she awoke the next morning her head of house, Professor McGonagall, swept into the common rooms and informed her that her parents were speaking with Professor Dumbledore and that she was to be present. Willow followed the woman to a very old looking statue which stood in a small nook in the wall. The statue of a large eagle.

"They are waiting for you." The professor stated before turning to the statue. "Treacle tarts."

At the spoken odd words the eagle suddenly shifted and began turning, revealing a hidden twisting stair well behind it. Something about the thought of her parents speaking to the headmaster almost comforted Willow. Maybe the headmaster would see that the sorting hat was wrong and that she truly did belong in Slytherin. Then she could take her proper seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and sit beside Draco and Rowan. She would be known as a cunning and sly snake. She would be favored by the infamous Professor Snape the potions master and she would be able to carry on the Wentworth family legacy. What could be better?

Willow kept thinking of ups to being in Slytherin house all the way until she reached the oak door which obviously led to the interior of the headmaster's office. Willow stood and stared at for a few seconds before she heard the loud and distinct voice of her father, Solomon Wentworth.

"This is an outrage! How dare you place my daughter in that atrocious house! Everyone in our family has been in Slytherin! There has to be a mistake!"

"I understand your concern Mr. Wentworth." The softer voice of the headmaster sounded. "But the sorting hat does not make mistakes. It has always placed students in the houses that will allow them to excel and improve the most. If young Willow would have been more efficient in Slytherin, the sorting hat would have placed her there."

"This can't be! My little girl is a Gryffindor?" Willow heard her mother shriek in agony.

"She is NOT!" Solomon shouted back at his wife. "I will not sit back and watch my child be a part of such an incompetent house with such foolish children! Not to mention this destroys our family tradition and everything we've worked for!"

There was a noted sigh from the headmaster. "Mr. Wentworth before we go on discussing the fate of your daughter, perhaps we should invite her in to join the conversation."

Suddenly the doors leading to the office flew open and Willow was revealed. She stared wide eyed at the three occupants of the office. The headmaster stood tall behind his desk with twinkling eyes, despite the situation. Her mother's curls were pulled into a messy bun atop her head, her blue eyes looking watery as if she were about to burst into tears any moment. And then there was her father, Solomon. Willow hadn't seen her father for well over three weeks. He was a busy man with much work to be done in the ministry apparently. Willow had almost forgotten what he'd looked like. They shared the same black hair and gray eyes. They were almost mirrored images, minus the gender factor.

"Ah sweet heart!" Her mother gushed at the sight of her daughter. "You needn't worry. Mummy and daddy are sorting this matter out. Soon you'll be in your proper house."

Willow didn't respond to her mother's reassurances and instead locked eyes with her father. He was a cold man with little concern for anyone outside the family…and even affections there were lacking. In a way, Willow was reminded of Lucius Malfoy.

"The girl is in her proper house." A small voice croaked from somewhere in the office. It took a moment for Willow to realize that the sorting hat was sitting on the headmaster's desk and that was where the mysterious fourth voice had come from. "I have never before been wrong in my placements and I stand behind this one as I have all the others. Willow Wentworth belongs in Gryffindor."

At the sound of the contradiction Solomon whirled around to face the speaking hat. "How dare you! No child of mine will be placed in _Gryffindor!_" Solomon spat the house name as if it were something foul. "I demand you have her moved immediately!"

Professor Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I'm afraid she cannot be moved. It states in the rule on which this school was built upon that all placements are final. I'm afraid that they can not be altered simply to accommodate one student."

Willow felt her hear sink at that. Did that mean there was nothing she _or_ her parents could do?

Angelica shook her head in disbelief. "Please headmaster. You are a sensible man. Surely there is something we can do to fix this utter disaster?"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled sympathetically at Willow before returning his gaze to the parents. "I'm sorry but no. All the decision are based on what will most help the student. If being in Gryffindor will help young Willow to excel in her wizarding learning experience then that is where the sorting hat will place her. And it has. Willow will remain in Gryffindor."

At this revelation Solomon turned on his daughter, eyes blazing as if they were on fire. "So it's _your_ fault then!" He snarled. "This decision was based off of your way of thinking was it not! You're the reason for this whole mix up!"

Solomon came at Willow, grabbing a chunk of her cloak and yanking her forward. His eyes blazed with a fury that Willow had only seen from him a few times before. It frightened her to death. Her father had a short temper.

"Please Mr. Wentworth calm down." The headmaster cried at the sight of sudden violence in his office. "I'm sure you understand that this isn't young Willow's fault. She will do well in Gryffindor I'm sure. The sorting hat certainly seems to think so and I stand by it's decision. Now please release your daughter."

Solomon sent a cold glare to his daughter before shoving her away as if he couldn't even stand to be close to her. He turned to face the headmaster, glowering fiercely at him. "I hope you know that you have ruined the Wentworth family. We can never down play the shame that has now been put upon us. We will have to work twice as hard now to prove we are just as good as we were before and still all we can hope for is a quarter of the inheritance that was to come to us after my father passes. Once he discovers this-" Solomon flung his hand out towards Willow in disgust. "He will definitely reconsider his heir to the Wentworth and may chose my no good brother. You have ruined us Dumbledore!"

The headmaster's eyes again twinkled with sympathy before sighing. "I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Wentworth but your family matters are none of my concern. I am only concerned for the welfare of my students at the moment and that includes Willow. Surely you won't let a little thing like inheritance destroy your relationship with your child."

Solomon was silently glaring at the stone floor of the office. Willow stared at him. She knew the answer to that. Of course he would. It was all about the inheritance for her father, that was why he worked so hard all the time, to show his father that he was worth it. Willow used to admire her father for such a work ethic but now she just looked on at him with disdain. Her father hated her she knew. She'd cost him his inheritance, everything he'd ever worked for was now down the drain and it was all her fault. Willow understood. She would herself too if she was in her father's position.

Angelica, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, spoke up. "So…does this mean…there isn't anything at all to do?"

The headmaster nodded. "I'm afraid so. But I'm sure you can overlook the house matter and be proud of what young Willow can accomplish despite where it happens or who it happens with."

Angelica nodded but Willow could tell she completely disagreed. Her mother was a mellowed version of her father. Not as mean, not as rude or blunt and certainly not as cold but their values remained the same.

Solomon growled softly to himself before pulling the cloak tighter around his shoulders and turning to his wife. "Well I suppose we shall be taking our leave now since there is nothing more to be done." Solomon glanced at his daughter. "Besides don't you have classes to attend?"

Willow nodded quickly before silently bidding her parents a farewell and making her way to the Great Hall.

XXXX

The Great Hall was loud and crowded. Two things that Willow despised the most. Students were yelling over shouts of the other students, trying to be heard, and everyone was running to their friends in other houses swapping schedules. It was mass chaos but none of the professors tried to calm the excitement. In fact they all sat at their table at the head of hall and seemed to look on with a sort of amusement as the students rushed around waving schedules in their hands. Except for Professor Snape of course who sat at the very end of the table near the corner where he scowled at the herds of students that literally shrieked with joy when they discovered they shared a class.

Willow sighed before making her way to the Gryffindor table. The only empty seat left was a spot next to none other than Harry Potter. Willow again sighed exasperatedly. This day just kept getting better and better. However, not wishing to stand the whole breakfast period, Willow slid into the spot beside Harry.

"I hope you don't mind." She murmured to the boy, even though she really didn't care if he minded or not.

Harry smiled at her. "Not at all."

It wasn't a moment later before a piece of parchment flew out of nowhere and landed on the breakfast plate in front of Willow. Willow stared at it, confused, before the bushy haired girl sitting across from Harry spoke.

"It's your schedule. Everyone received their's when they sat down. Quite brilliant don't you think? Such simple magic but it can do amazing things like deliver thousands of schedules to each individual student without making any mistakes." The girl babbled.

Willow nodded, though she didn't quite think it was as magnificent as the bushy haired girl made it out to be. Magic like this was quite common in the Wentworth home…or any wizarding home really. This girl must be a muggle born to be so intrigued by such a simple spell.

"Oh and by the way I'm Hermione Granger." The girl added.

"Willow Wentworth." Willow mused before picking up her schedule and unfolding it. First class was transfiguration and the teacher was their head of house, Professor McGonagall. Something told Willow that the Gryffindors would be receiving no special treatment from the strict woman. Not like the Slytherins would from Professor Snape.

"We have transfiguration with Ravenclaw apparently. Isn't that nice Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly as she tucked her own schedule away in the depths of her robes.

Harry's head jolted for a moment before nodded. "Oh yes, very nice." obviously Harry had not been paying one bit of attention to the girl's consistent babbling.

Hermione glanced around table a moment before sighing in exasperation. "Where on earth is Ronald? Doesn't he know classes start in ten minutes. He shouldn't be late on his first day. It will give a bad impression."

Harry shrugged before stuffing a cinnamon pastry of some sort into his mouth. "He was still in bed when I left earlier. I woke him up but he probably went back to sleep."

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Honestly. He's never going to learn anything with an attitude like that."

Willow noticed the distinct motion of eye rolling from Harry but Hermione seemed oblivious as she went back to munching on a waffle. Willow had never seen people become such fast friends in such a short amount of time. It took Willow weeks to even work up the courage to speak to someone new yet these three acted as if they'd known each other their entire lives. Willow was somewhat jealous.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence for the three. Only when the Weasley boy darted in did Hermione berate him for his tardiness. Harry simply laughed at his friend and told him to set an alarm clock next time. When Ron looked at Harry with bewilderment and asked what an alarm clock was both Harry and Hermione laughed. Even Willow had to chuckle at that. The alarm clock was a muggle device used to wake them up in the morning. There were spells that could do the same thing and cost nothing and most wizarding families chose the magical approach. It was no surprise that the Weasley had never heard of one. Willow only knew about it because she studied up on muggles for her muggle studies class.

Soon though the five minute warning bell chimed through the school, echoing off the stone walls and floors, sending all the students in a fluttered messy panic. The first years all rushed out of the Great Hall to find their classes while the older ones, who knew the basic layout of the school, stayed behind and finished the remainder of their breakfast.

Willow honestly didn't know where the transfiguration class was. There was an opportunity during breakfast to ask your head of house or a prefect to show you the way but since Willow had arrived late the tours were over. Willow decided just to follow Harry and his group. All the Gryffindor first years had their classes together so it was easy enough just to follow them.

Shockingly enough the transfiguration classroom was only a little ways away from the Great Hall. Inside rows of long table like desks were lined up. Each a foot or so higher then the next so that all could see the front of the class when demonstrations were held. Each row could seat about four. Willow stayed close behind Hermione as the four headed towards the front of the room and took a seat in the second row. Willow sat at the end next to Hermione. Once everyone was seated silence flooded the room. The Professor was not present yet and the start of class bell had just chimed only a few seconds ago. Students began worrying that perhaps they had entered the wrong room but just as some students began to rise and go check with a prefect, the door at the back of the room in the corner behind cluttered boxes and creates flew open. And…in prowled a cat.

At first the students were silent, all ogling the cat with bewilderment as it sauntered over to the front desk and hoped on top of it. The cat licked softly at it's gray paws and stared at the class with an amused gaze.

After watching the cat lick it's paw for a few minutes Hermione turned to Willow with a sly grin. "I get it now. How clever of the Professor."

Willow raised at eyebrow at the girl before giving in and asking what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? It's a transfigurations class. What better way to start off the year then show a perfect example of transfiguration." Hermione stated with a proud almost snobby superiority in her tone.

Harry, who had been only half listening caught the end of what Hermione had said. "Wait…are you telling me that's Professor McGonagall?" He gasped.

At the sound of Harry's declaration the cat almost seemed to smirk at him. Suddenly the cat leapt off the desk and faster then Willow's eye could catch the cat twisted and spun and transformed into the firm, emerald robe wearing Professor.

"Excellent job Miss. Granger, seeing through my disguise. Ten points to Gryffindor." The witch awarded with a kind smile towards Hermione.

Willow glanced around behind her and noted all the jaws open and eyes widened at the Professor's sudden appearance. Willow had to admit she herself was a bit surprised a the sudden transformation.

"What I have just demonstrated is a perfect example a transfiguration into an animangus form. Now obviously you will not start out knowing how to transform into different animals and such but I must warn you now-" The professor put on her stern face. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone fooling around in my class will leave and not come back. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor." The class echoed in unison.

Professor McGonagall smiled brightly at the students before waving her wand over at a piece of chalk sitting on the ledge. The chalk began levitating before beginning to write notes on the board. "Let us start out with some easy notes for you first day of classes here at Hogwarts. And if your all quiet during the lesson you will have no homework."

Needless to say the class was quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

**AN: ok there we are chapter 4. I've only gotten two reviews so that's a bit disappointing so some reviews would be greatly appreciated! =) Also you can consider this your Christmas break update since i don't know when i'll have time again to work on any of my fanfics...probably in a weeks or so but we'll see how things play out.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	5. Potions Class & Loss of Friendship

Unlike transfiguration, potions was a complete nightmare. Willow knew she might have problems with potions class when she first began studying the subject over the summer. There were too many ingredients to remember and much too much math involved; Willow was never any good at math. Her mother had hired a home tutor after she herself had tried on several occasions to teach Willow simple fractions and decimals. While Angelica may have been an airhead, she certainly did have a talent for mathematics.

When Willow had first entered the classroom, located in the dungeons, she just knew things would not go over well. She had assumed that she would be in Slytherin and would be given a free run like the other sly snakes of Hogwarts. However, this was not the case.

Willow again chose to sit close to the trio that consisted of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. It wasn't until she was already seated that she noticed the green and white embroidered symbol on the other half of the room's robe's. They had potions with Slytherins'. Willow immediately began scanning the room, looking for Draco. Finally she found his blonde head peaking out in the back row. He sat in between his two followers along with Pansy Parkinson just on the other side of Crabbe. He seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with the three and didn't bother to look up until the professor came striding forcefully through the door.

"Silence! Take your seats! Hurry along now! We haven't got all day for your childish dilly dallying!" He sneered at the class.

As quick as could be the room was drenched in silence and all the students were in a seat, hands neatly folded on their desks. Even Draco.

The professor started by taking roll call. Each student was called out and each responded with a respectful "here". It wasn't until the greasy haired professor came to the name of Harry Potter that he paused and glanced up.

His lips pursed as he slowly slinked over to the table where Willow sat. He stopped right in front of Harry. His eyes bore sharply down into the boy. Harry noticeably shrunk back in his seat. When the professor decided that he'd let Harry squirm a sufficient amount he spoke. "Ah yes." He droned softly. "Harry Potter. Our. New. _Celebrity._" each word was said with distinct disgust.

Harry stared with bewilderment as Snape whirled back around and made his way to the front of the room again where he continued taking roll. He glanced only briefly at Willow when he spoke her name. There was some flash of recognition in his black eyes but he didn't say anything.

When roll was finished Professor Snape began explaining the simple rules of the class. His face seemed to be in a permanent sneer. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect that any of you will really understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldrons with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence. "Potter!" The professor suddenly snapped. Heads turned to look at Harry, even Willow. "What would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Willow raised an eyebrow at the man. She knew the answer but…how could he expect a first year on their first day to answer. Willow felt Hermione's hand shoot up into the air beside her and watched as Harry stared dumbly at the Professor.

"No? Alright let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

Again Harry's eyes showed no recognition of the word. "I don't know sir."

Willow could faintly hear the snickers coming from the back of the room. She glanced over her shoulder to see Draco and his groupies shaking with laughter as silently as they could manage. Willow glared sharply at the four but they didn't seem to take any notice in her.

"Clearly fame isn't everything." Snape sneered viciously. He whirled away from Harry and made his way back to the front of the room and began explaining what the class would be doing for the day.

They were to be brewing their first potion. Willow was nervous beyond comprehension. Everyone seemed to be except Draco who sat with a confident smirk on his perfect face. Snape was quick in passing out the ingredient kits and putting students with a partner. Apparently he didn't trust first years to be smart enough to pick out their own ingredients from the communal potions closet in the corner of the room. Until he deemed them worthy enough of such a "Honor" they would receive kits with the ingredients already separated and placed inside ready to be used.

Willow was partners with Hermione and the two worked efficiently together. Both had a basic knowledge of potions itself and the particular brew they were doing today was a simple one that could cure boils. The professor on several occasions had swept by and commented on their bad measurements or that they weren't crushing the snake fangs finely enough. Everyone faced the wrath of Snape if they so much as did one thing wrong. Everyone that is except Draco. Snape on several occasions would point out his "Perfectly crushed snake fangs" or "How beautiful a color his potion was turning.". He was just about to give Draco another compliment when suddenly a loud shriek echoed through out the room.

It was like a domino effect. Everyone turned to see what the problem was. Apparently a boy named Neville Longbottom had done something or other wrong and his entire potion was now a seeping stream on the floor, burning holes in peoples shoes or causing others to slip. Screams erupted in all directions. The girls were up on their stools in a second while the boys, who tried to seem a bit more brave, simply scurried to the front of the room away from the attacking potion.

Professor Snape angrily strode over to the scene of devastation. Neville was now writhing on the stone floor whimpering in pain as red boils began popping up all over his once unmarred skin. "Idiot boy!" The professor snarled. In one wave of his wand the hissing mess on the floor was gone. Snape turned to Neville's partner, Seamus, who stood stunned on the other side of the room. "Take him to the hospital wing!"

Seamus rushed to obey, hauling Neville off the ground, and dragging him out of the dungeons. The poor boys moans could be heard echoing from down the hall. Willow and the rest of the students now calmly stepped down from their stools and returned to their seats. The professor who was outraged at the distraction whirled towards Harry who was just getting back to his seat.

"Why didn't you stop him from putting his quills in early! This entire mess could have been avoided! That's a point from Gryffindor for your incompetence." The professor strode back to his desk and ordered the students to dispose of their potions, they were now ruined from sitting for too long. Once the potions were gone the students were assigned a two foot essay on the importance of following directions when it came to the art of potion making. All gave a long groan but quickly got to work in order to avoid more work.

XXXX

After potions class ended the students ascended the stairs back to the world of light. Willow was more than relieved as she herself resurfaced from the dungeons. Willow had managed to complete her essay in the remaining time and for the time being still had no homework. She watched as Harry and Ron pranced off somewhere to enjoy their afternoon off and Hermione gave her a wave goodbye before heading to the library to do some "light" reading. This left Willow completely alone. She knew none of the other Gryffindors and she didn't want to seem like a third wheel by tagging along with Harry and Ron so she decided she might go pay a visit to Draco and Rowan. She hadn't spoken to them since she arrived at the school and she was sure that they wanted to know what was going on with her situation. So Willow began making her way to the Slytherin common room.

It didn't take long for Willow to reach the land of Slytherins. They flooded the halls just outside their dorms, carelessly chatting about menial things. Willow was shocked to see that she didn't have to look far to find both Draco and her sister. Both were sitting together on a stone bench talking aimlessly.

Willow slowly approached them. She was only a few steps away before a loud voice squawked "Ew! What is a Gryffindor doing here?" Of course it wasn't exactly shocking when Pansy Parkinson shoved her way through a crowed of third years and made her presence known.

Willow glared icily at the irritating girl before she felt someone grab her arm and yank her backwards. It was some strange boy with messy brown curls atop his head. "Oh look at this! A first year Gryffindor! What's wrong honey? You get lost on your way?"

Willow violently yanked her arm back from the belligerent boy when she felt her other arm be taken into someone's grasp. This time she was happy to see that it was her sister, Rowan, who now had a firm grip on her. However, Rowan did not look so happy to see Willow.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing here?" She hissed viciously as she dragged the younger away. "I knew you were slow but I never thought you could be this slow!"

Rowan hauled Willow to a secluded corner far away from the snickering snakes. Willow was confused. Her sister had never been violent towards her before. Even when they fought as children, they'd never thrown punches.

"I wanted to talk with you and Draco."

Rowan's grip tightened painfully around Willow's skinny arm and her plump lips pursed. "Look, you're a Gryffindor. You can't just waltz over here whenever you like."

Willow yanked her arm from Rowan's tight grasp, rubbing at the sore are where the fingers had cut off her circulation. "I don't see what the problem is. I thought you'd be happy to see me. We haven't gotten a chance to talk since the beginning of summer when you left for Aunt Krista's."

Rowan's eyes visibly softened at her younger sisters words. Her voice became quiet as she spoke gently. "I am happy to see you it's just that…your situation…it's hard."

Willow's eyes narrowed sharply. "I take father has already spoken to you about my _situation_ then?"

Rowan glanced off guilty before nodding. "He and mother paid me a visit this morning before they left."

"…and what did they say?"

Rowan sighed "I don't think it really matters what was said. I think you know how they both feel about the matter."

Willow did know how they felt. Absolutely ashamed. Her grandfather, her father's father, was gravely ill and would not be around much longer even with the help of magic. He was quite rich and was planning to give the remainder of his riches to one of his sons. Willow's father, up until now, had been the prefect son to his father. He had a well paying job, a nice house, a respectable wife and two beautiful daughters. They're grandfather praised his eldest son for the life he led. However, with the current situation had probably already reached the old man and her father had probably been disowned.

"Has Grandfather been told of it?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Yes, father owled him. He is very disappointed." Rowan quickly added "But who cares what that old fart thinks! He can't tell his toes from his fingers anymore. He's senile and probably won't remember by the time he has to decide on the inheritance. I wouldn't worry about it."

Willow nodded slowly at the words but she just couldn't bring herself to believe them. "Thanks Row…"

There was an awkward silence between the two sisters before a small cough sounded. Draco was standing shyly at the corner. "Um…may I speak with Willow…alone?"

Rowan's eyes visibly darkened but she nodded and hurried away.

Draco hesitantly approached Willow as if she were a wild animal ready to bolt at any moment. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately. After a few more seconds of silence he spoke. "Look…Willow…" He paused. "We can't…we can't be seen together."

Willow was silent. She can't say that she was overly surprised at his cruel remark but it still hurt. "I understand. It would tarnish your family name to hang out with someone in Gryffindor. I know how it is…"

"I don't want it to be this way but-"

Willow cut him off. "It's alright Draco. I don't know why I expected anything better from you. As they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You are just a miniature version of your father. He too would drop a childhood friend at any sign that they may destroy his reputation."

Draco's eyes flashed with fury but he contained it. "That's a cheap shot you know. If you hadn't been put in Gryffindor this wouldn't be a problem! It's your own fault!"

Willow was tempted to punch the rich boy in the face but as Draco did she restrained herself. "You think I chose this? To be resented and to bring shame to my own family. Well I didn't! You haven't any idea what your talking about! Just like your father! Spewing his pure blooded nonsense."

"It's not nonsense! And why are you insulting my father? You're a pure blood too! You should be supporting him! He wants to eradicate all the mud bloods and-"

Willow sharply but him off. "Do you even know what that means? He wants all the half bloods and muggle born _dead_! Do you understand! Dead! Anyone who doesn't live up to his unrealistic standards are automatically shunned and resented. It's not right. Pure blooded or not we are no different than a half blood or a muggle born. We are no different than say…Hermione Granger!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake don't tell me you actually like that good for nothing mud blood know it all!"

"She's smart Draco. Really smart. She knows more about the wizarding world than most pure bloods. I don't see what you have against her. Being muggle born has no affect on her magical ability or know how." Willow snapped.

Draco shook his head in disgust. "Oh for goodness sakes! You actually like the mud bloods!"

Willow shrugged carelessly at his outraged statement. "Sure I do. If they treat me well than I'll treat them well too. You can't just demand respect Draco, you have to earn it. The muggle borns have earned their fair share of respect over the years."

Draco sneered at her. "That's it! I'm done talking about this. Obviously it was good for you to be placed in Gryffindor. With opinions like that you'd be dead within a week of being in Slytherin!"

Draco whirled around and began stomping off before he stopped. Willow waited. "Willow…I'm sorry. Even if we don't agree…I'm really going to miss you."

Willow felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too Draco." she watched as the blonde retreated back to the Slytherin common rooms. His clacking footsteps fading into silence. She stood for a moment in awe at what had just concurred and then…she let the tears show.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's taken so long to get out. This story is sort of on the backburner at the moment while I work on some others so I really have no idea when the next update will be. Just pray it won't take me two months again. **

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	6. Flying Lessons of Mayhem

Willow had not spoken nor even looked Draco's way since that day. It was now Thursday morning. All the Gryffindor first years were giddy with excitement. They practically bounced in their seats and screeched. It was their first flying lesson today. Willow had been flying a few times before her entry to Hogwarts. She'd secretly stolen her sisters' broom a few times in the night and practiced flying lowly in the yard. Her uncle had allowed her to borrow his broom once in the summer a few years ago but other then those few times her flying experience was zero. Hermione and Neville seemed to be in the same position.

Hermione, being a muggle born, had never even thought about flying on a broom before she discovered her powers. Now she was embarrassed to admit this. Neville, who's grandmother was apparently rather strict and overbearing with him, refused to allow him anywhere near a broom. Willow could understand Neville's grandmother's reasoning. Neville was somewhat of a klutz. He could barely even walk in a straight line on a flat surface without finding something to trip over or bump into.

"I'm rather nervous." Neville admitted. "Gran said that it was dangerous to fly on a broom. She said she's seen people fall off and break their necks because they didn't know how to fly properly."

"Poppycock that is Neville." Ron stated with a smile. "Flying is easy as long as you're not a complete dunce."

Willow could tell Neville was a tad offended by that comment but he did not respond and instead began paying rather close attention to the eggs on his plate. Hermione gave Ron the disapproving look of a mother but chose not to say anything to him. Instead she turned to Willow with a smile on her face.

"Have you been flying before Willow?" She asked.

"Only a few times. Non of them ended well." Willow recalled on every occasion falling off and scraping herself up pretty badly. She had to suffer through the pain of the cuts and bruises. If her parents discovered she'd gone on a broom against their explicate orders, she'd be buried alive.

"Oh. I figured you would have already known how to ride one." Hermione tried to hide the excitement in her voice. Willow could tell she didn't want to be in the same boat as Neville alone and was happy that there was another witch whom did not know how to ride.

"I wasn't allowed usually." Willow mused. "My parents didn't have time to teach me and they didn't want me to get hurt so I was forbidden from riding one. That doesn't mean that I listened though."

Ron and Harry chuckled while Hermione looked horrified. "What? But you could have fallen and broken something! Maybe you're neck!"

Willow shook her head in amusement. Hermione must have been one of those goody-to-shoes who always listened to her parents and would never _ever_ think of rebelling. Her life must have been rather boring before her admittance to Hogwarts. "I fell on several occasions but it was nothing more than a few cuts or bruises."

Hermione stilled looked aghast and Ron simply laughed at her. "Calm down Hermione. It's not like she was doing anything terrible. Riding a broom isn't a crime."

Hermione shook her head in disapproval. "Maybe not but she could have hurt herself. I would never do that if my parents told me not to."

Willow's earlier assumptions on Hermione's behavior had just been proven correct with that sentence.

"Well I'm fine and sitting right here so there's no need to worry about it anymore." Willow smoothly deterred Hermione from chastising her anymore than she already had. "Besides our lesson starts in ten minutes, we should start heading out."

The others agreed and hurriedly finished their breakfast. They were all just as eager to begin their first lesson. Right as the five were about to leave though, a barn owl suddenly swooped down from the above and dropped a brown wrapped package in front of Neville. It plopped onto his plate and splattered the remainder of his breakfast on the table around him. Neville didn't seem to take notice in Hermione and Harry wiping egg pieces from their robes, instead he excitedly unwrapped the package and held a ball between his fingers. His face glowed with joy.

"It's a Remembrall!" He cried. "Gran must have sent it because she knows how easily I forget things." Neville wrapped the marble sized ball in his fist. "You see if you've forgotten something then…" Neville paused as he uncurled his fingers. The once white smoke inside was now a scarlet red. "…it turns red."

Hermione watched the swirling smoke inside the ball with interest. Harry and Ron both smirked with amusement at Neville as his face contorted into one of thought, obviously trying to remember what he'd forgotten. Willow just shook her head. Over the past few days Willow had began clinging to the Potter group. She knew no one else in Gryffindor and being with them was better then sitting alone at meals or in classes. If she had been placed in Slytherin then none of this would have been a problem. Dwelling on it though and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to change anything. Best just to try and make lemonade out of these lemons.

"Oh, what's this?"

Willow stiffened at that voice. It was all too familiar to her. Willow glanced up across the table. There stood Draco Malfoy behind Neville, the boy's remembrall in his hand. The blonde appeared the to inspecting the item with an arrogant interest.

"Hmph! Looks as if you've forgotten something already Longbottom and the year has only just begun." Draco tossed the item in the air and caught it on it's way back down. "Hm…maybe I'll keep this for myself." Draco was about to pocket it when Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

Draco glared back and opened his mouth to retort but Professor McGonagall swept over to the scene almost immediately. Her narrowed cat like eyes burned into Draco.

"Is there a problem boys?" She craned her neck to get a good look at all of their faces.

"He's taken my remembrall." Neville looked as if he were about to cry, the shine of unshed tears in his eyes.

Draco glared acidly at the boy but quickly placed the remembrall back on the table. "I was only looking professor."

"Yes well don't you have a flying lesson to attend? You best hurry along, wouldn't want to be late." and with that the professor hustled out of the hall, her emerald colored robes billowing behind her.

Draco followed behind her along with is groupies. Willow watched in disdain but she couldn't help but notice him glance back over his shoulder at her with shiny eyes.

XXXX

Shortly after their breakfast was finished the five first years scurried off to the lawn just outside the school. It was a vast and wide patch of field, obviously so there was enough room for teaching flying to the first years. There were bound to be many crashes so it would only makes sense that the field be _far_ away from any buildings or trees.

Neville twiddled his thumbs nervously as the students approached professor. She had gray peppered hair with golden slitted eyes like a hawk. She was a slender woman with her black robes flooding around her and a broom in her hand. Madame Hooch was her name.

"Alright first years come here! Come along hurry up, we haven't got all day." She called to the first years who appeared to be dawdling in pockets around the lined up brooms on the ground.

Willow took the broom sandwiched between Harry and Ron, Hermione and Neville both across from her. Hermione's eyes shined with worry as she watched Madame Hooch approach, a sly grin in place.

"Alright first years now pay attention. Hold your hand over your brooms and say _up_" Madame Hooch's directions were simple enough. However, most of the students had difficulties.

Harry's broom shot right into his hand beside Willow while hers only jerked slightly and rolled over. Willow frowned at her broom. It was obviously old by the look of it. It's straw was bent and twisted in odd directions and half of it was broken off at odd ends. Willow smoothly convinced herself that it was the broom's old age and not her magical ability that prevented it from ascending into her hand. Thankfully it only took two more tries before Willow's broom shot up into her hand.

"Alright eyes up first years!" Madame Hooch bellowed for attention again. She showed students how to properly mount their brooms. Willow couldn't help but notice Harry's smirk of satisfaction as Draco's mount was corrected and was informed he'd been riding wrong his entire life. Once Madame Hooch was certain she corrected everyone's stance she waved her hand in a sign of silence. "Alright now when I blow my whistle you will all kick off from the ground. Rise a few feet and then touch back down. Try not to fly off in different direction for I have no desire to go fish you out of a tree. Now -three-two-"

But before Madame Hooch's whistle even touched her lips, Neville was airborne and ascending fast. At first Madame Hooch was speechless, only watching with widened eyes as he continued to go higher and higher. The frightened gasps of the students quickly snapped her out of her shocked daze.

"Come back down here now Longbottom!" She shouted firmly. Unfortunately for her, Neville had no knowledge on how to land the chaotic broom. He instead screamed rather girlishly and began swaying wildly back and forth on the broom.

After what seemed like a few seconds of the swaying Neville finally lost his grip on the broom and began plummeting towards the ground. He screamed. Hermione screamed. Even Willow screamed. The other students just stood in a frozen shock.

The plump boy landed on the grassy ground with a sickening _Crack!_ All the students stood motionless for a moment before rushing in a crowd around him. Some checking to see if he was still breathing while other just looked to see if there was any blood. Luckily the boy was not bleeding from anything more then a split lip.

"Oh goodness Neville are you alright?" Hermione cried. Neville only moaned in response.

"Out of the way! Out of the way now!" Madame Hooch snapped in annoyance. Finally she managed to shove past all the curious first years and made it to Neville's side. She gingerly lifted his deformed wrist. It was twisted in a way that Willow did not know was possible. "Oh dear looks like a broken wrist." Madame Hooch immediately had Neville on his feet and was leading him away from the scene. But before she departed with the injured boy she warned severely "I want everyone's feet planted firmly on the ground. You leave those brooms where they are or else you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch!" and with that Madame Hooch led the tear streaked Neville away from the field.

No sooner than the two were out of ear shot did Malfoy begin cackling snidely. "Did you see that great lumps face?"

"Shut-up Malfoy!" Parvati Patil snapped.

Of course Pansy Parkinson would not allow this to go without insult. "Oh? I never imagined that you would defend that fat lump Parvati! Do you perhaps have a crush on him? Are you in love Parvati?" Pansy snickered cruelly as Parvati silenced herself and said no more.

Suddenly Draco brightened. He darted forward and snatched something up from the grass. "Look-y what I found here! That remembrall that the lump's gran gave him!" Draco held up the remembrall. It glinted brightly in the sun's rays.

Harry immediately stepped forward, a determined look upon his face. Willow knew that look all too well. It was the same look he'd worn that day on the train. This was not going to turn out well.

"Give it here Malfoy." He demanded quietly.

Instantly everyone was silent and instead turned their attention to the soon to be fight. Draco's eyes widened in shock but he composed himself. Willow knew that Draco wasn't used to others challenging him. Even when they were playmates as children, Willow had always followed what Draco said, never questioning and disagreeing with his words.

"What's this? Trying to play hero are we Potter? Well I think it'd be much more fun to hide this little thing and let Longbottom find it on his own. What do you say? How about…a tree?" Draco hopped on his broom and began floating in midair. He smirked triumphantly down at Harry.

Willow was shocked to say the least by her once best friends actions. Draco had always been nothing but kind and gentle towards her but now…she was seeing a whole other side to Draco that she'd never even known existed. It hurt. Willow loved Draco in the way that all children loved their friends and to see him like this…it was tearing at her heart.

Willow would not allow this to happen. She ran forward and pointed her finger at him. "Come down here now Draco! Give Harry the remembrall and stop being a prat!"

Instantly Draco's eyes clouded over with something Willow had never seen before. Was it sadness, despair? She wasn't sure for it was gone the blink of an eye and replaced with anger.

"If you two want it then come and get it! I dare you!" and then Draco was off, flying arrogantly in the skies but staying just close enough to the group in order to flaunt his abilities.

Willow's hands balled into fists, she felt her nails digging into her skin. She whirled around and picked up the broom she'd been using before. Oh she'd get that remembrall back alright! Willow mounted the broom and was about to kick off when an insistent tug on her robes stopped her. Hermione Granger.

"No Willow! You heard Madame Hooch! No flying. You're going to get us all in trouble!" Hermione's eyes were wide with worry. Willow had a feeling that for once it wasn't the just the rules she was concerned about.

"It's alright Hermione." Willow tried to soothe the wild haired girl. "It'll be quick. I'll have that remembrall back before Madame Hooch even notices." and with that Willow kicked off and was airborne.

Draco looked a bit shocked, obviously not expecting her to actually come up after him. "What are you doing?" He questioned in outrage.

"Getting back Neville's remembrall." Willow stated. "You wouldn't come down so I came up."

Draco glared hatefully at Willow but held out the remembrall to her. "Fine. Here you go. I don't want it anyway."

Willow reached out but just as her fingers were about to make contact with the shiny ball Draco yanked his hand back and smirked evilly at her. Willow instantly lost her balance and began jerking downwards. She shrieked in surprise and the students below her gasped but she quickly griped the broom firmly and regained the balance which she had lost. Willow took satisfaction in the fact that Draco's eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Willow asked jokingly. "It's not working."

"N-no I wasn't…" Draco realized that Willow was being sarcastic and replaced his worried expression with one of anger again. "Heh, it's your own fault for being such a klutz. You're picking up Gryffindorish behaviors Willow dear."

"Don't Harry! We're already going to be enough trouble as it is!" Hermione's shrill rang out.

Willow glanced down just in time to see Harry mount his own broom and float up next to her. Harry's green eyes flashed with determination.

"Give it Malfoy! Now!" He shouted.

Willow glowed at the sight of Draco's stunned expression. "Come now Draco, you've got no groupies up here to protect you."

Draco glared and then smirked. "Heh. Fine. GO GET IT!" Draco chucked the remembrall high in the air and watched in amusement as it began plummeting back down.

Willow barely even registered Harry whizzing past her ear and diving down after the glass ball of smoke. She sat frozen on her broom watching Harry reach out and snatch the ball just before it hit the ground. He jerked the front end of his broom upwards and neatly avoided clashing face first into the grassy area below.

"HARRY POTTER! WILLOW WENTWORTH!"

Both Harry and Willow cringed at that voice. Willow gazed across the field and saw non other than Professor McGonagall forcefully striding over to the scene. It was then that Willow noticed Draco had safely landed on the ground, his broom tossed carelessly away, and was now standing with the group of students innocently watching the professor approach. Willow took this opportunity to land on the ground as well.

"Why I never-" She cried, sounded out of breath. "-In all my years! For merlin's sake you two could have broken your necks!"

"Oh Professor-" Hermione said "-it wasn't their fault. It was-"

The stern professor held up her hand to put a stop to Hermione's protests. "Silence, Miss Granger."

Ron stepped forward. "But professor it was Malfoy who-"

"Enough! Potter, Wentworth, follow me _now_." McGonagall pivoted around and began walking away, not checking to make sure the two children were following her.

Willow and Harry glanced at each other nervously but both jogged after the professor. Willow looked over her shoulder at Draco. He was watching them go with an almost guilty expression. Good! Thought Willow. She hoped he would feel very guilty and might get enough guts to fess up to his involvement in the situation.

"Are we going to be expelled?" Harry whispered lowly so that only Willow could hear.

Willow looked bewildered at Harry. Expelled? She'd never heard of anyone getting expelled for such a simple matter. Rowan and her group of friends had once snuck out in her second year to Hogsmead where they'd proceeded to purchase two bags full of chocolate frogs and the most punishment they had gotten was a month worth of detention with Snape.

"No. Probably just detention." Willow answered back in the same hushed tone. Harry did not seem soothed by this.

The three continued down several corridors and past many classes before Professor McGonagall finally stopped in her furious steps. It was Professor Flitwick's class.

"Excuse me Professor, but may I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asked.

"Wood? Is that a cane?" Harry panicked.

Willow really was confused now. Where had this boy gone to school? Where they expelled students for the simplest of offences and canned them. Willow hadn't heard of a school using the cane since before her father's time. Even then she never had known Hogwarts to ever use corporal punishment on their students before.

It was revealed that Wood was a person though and much to Harry's relief, not a cane.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood this is Harry Potter and your new seeker." Professor McGonagall smiled proudly at the elder boy as if she had accomplished some great task.

Wood's face turned from one of confusion to delight in an instant. "Seeker? Well this is wonderful news Professor!"

"Yes! Yes! He's a natural. Never seen anything like it. Your first time on a broom if I'm not mistaken Potter?" Harry nodded. "Well it was an amazing sight. Caught the thing from a fifty foot dive, he did!"

Willow watched as the professor and Oliver Wood continued gushing over Harry's flying ability and began wondering why she was even there. When Wood began circling Harry and inspecting him as if he were about to purchase a new broom she got fed up.

"Professor, obviously you don't need me for this." Willow gesture to Harry and his inspector. "May I please return to our common room?"

McGonagall's eyes widened, her mouth making an O shape. "Oh yes, of course. Don't think I don't have a position for you."

"Position?" Willow had never really taken an interest in Quidditch. She'd seen a couple games with her family during the summers and had heard Draco chatting about the teams but she herself had never perused the sport.

"Why yes. You are the new equipment manager."

Willow felt her mouth drop open in shock. Oh god…could her life become any worse.

* * *

**AN: Hello folks! It's been awhile I know but as I said in the last chapter this story is sort of on the backburner. This is not one of my more popular stories, probably since the main character is an OC, so it's updates will naturally come second to the more popular ones. **

**Anyway, I haven't gotten many reviews and I would really appreciate some more. I know laziness is sometimes an issue but I would like to know that there are at least some returning fans who are looking forward to the next chapter. If I get more reviews you may find updates come quicker. **

**Well that's all! Reviews please and thank you!**


	7. Midnight Adventures

**Betad by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu.**

* * *

Dinner was rather eventful. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were all gushing jealously over Harry's new found position as seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron seemed especially envious of this development.

"You've got to be _joking_." Ron gasped when Harry had first mentioned his news. "First years never make the team. You've got to be the youngest seeker in over-"

"-A century." Harry cut him off with a grin. "I know. Wood told me. He also said that I'll start training in about a weeks time. He doesn't want anyone to know though so don't tell."

Ron crossed fingers with a wide smile. "Scouts honor."

"Wow Harry this is amazing." Neville sighed as if in a dreamy state. "I'm happy for you."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks Neville."

"I was doing some reading up on Quidditch." Hermione piped after wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin. "Quite an interesting game. A lot like football."

Ron stared bewildered at the unfamiliar term. "What's… football?" He questioned.

Hermione seemed just as bewildered as Ron was, obviously shocked that he didn't know what football was. Honestly, Hermione shouldn't act so shocked.

"It's a muggle sport." Willow explained after a moment of awkward silence. "It really is similar to Quidditch actually. I've seen some muggle children playing it when we visited London."

Ron rolled his eyes at that. "Please! Muggle sports cannot compare to our sports."

"True" Willow admitted. She had seen the game being played by muggles, and had a fair idea of how it worked. The concept similar to that of Quidditch. The football being the counterpart of a quaffle, and the opponents being like bludgers, ramming into one another with wild determination to win.

Abruptly, the groups calm conversation was interrupted by the Weasley twins. They were Ron's older brothers, and Willow had to admit that she'd developed a liking for the two. They were good natured, and rather humorous- always finding ways to prank other students, or the professors. Harmless pranks of course, but funny none the less.

The one known as George came sauntering up behind Harry, and gave him a rough pat on the back. "Good job mate. Wood told us. We're on the team as well. We're beaters."

Fred appeared behind his twin, a large goofy smile on his freckled face. "I'll bet we'll win the cup this year. Our team hasn't won since Charlie left, but judging by Wood's chipper mood, you must be brilliant."

Harry blushed at the compliments and nodded softly at the twins inferences. Willow couldn't help the smile that graced her face at Harry's bashfulness.

A few minutes after conversing with Ron, the twins were skipping off down the row of tables chattering excitedly about a new secret passageway that might have been discovered. Willow watched them go.

"Willow, have you ever been to a Quidditch game?" Harry suddenly asked.

Willow thought back on her earlier days. She did recall going to a few games of Quidditch during the summer with the Malfoys. She remember how she and Draco had wondered off in the stands during the game, and ended up on the field right in the middle of said game. Needless to say, her mother, and Draco's mother, had been aghast to see their missing children standing hand in hand in the middle of the bloodbath of a game.

"I've been to a few." She replied with a sly smile. "During the summer with my family."

Harry nodded with a grin. "Sounds like fun. I'll have to read up on the rules before I start training with Wood. He gave me book on it to study."

"I can help you out Harry. My family and I are big fans of Quidditch." Ron said with pride as he stuffed half of a roast beef sandwich into his mouth.

"Goodness Ronald! Pace yourself. You're going to choke!" Hermione chided with disgust as she handed him a napkin to wipe the meat juices that now dripped down his chin.

Ron glared, but took the offered napkin. "I'm hungry Hermione. You wouldn't understand since you're a girl. Girls are always eating such little amounts, it's no wonder you're all so skinny."

Willow giggled at that. "Not all girls are like that Ron. I, for example, have a very healthy appetite." She motioned to her second plateful of roast beef, corn, mashed potatoes, and biscuits.

Ron sighed. "You're perhaps the only girl I know who has the right idea when it comes to food."

Everyone had a laugh about that, except Hermione, who merely 'hmfed' at Ron, and turned back to her half filled plate of food. Their laugh was short lived however, when Draco Malfoy slithered up with his groupies behind him. He sneered rudely at Harry and Ron, completely ignoring Willow.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his fan club." He growled. Crabbe and Goyle took their spots behind him, providing support via their identical sneering faces. "Bet you think you're all that now that you're on the Quidditch team. Well, I suppose you're feeling much braver now that you're on the ground."

Harry glared hatefully at the bleach blonde. "Did you come merely to banter about useless things or did you actually have something intelligent you wanted to say?"

Draco's eye twitched irritably, but instead of replying with a biting remark he said "How about we have a little rematch? A wizard's duel. Just wands of course, no contact." when Harry only stared at him with confusion, Draco sighed exasperatedly. "I suppose you don't even know what a wizard's duel is, being raised by muggles and all."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Willow surprised herself by speaking up. "I'll fill him in…and I'll be his second."

Ron look almost angry when he spoke. "I was going to be Harry's second."

Willow ignored him, and instead stared pointedly at Draco. Draco's shocked expression was almost worth the stupidity she'd just shown. Willow knew the general workings of a wizard duel, most people did, but she'd never actually participated in one. She distinctly remembered Draco bragging in their childhood about having wizard duels with his friends, and always coming out on top. Willow used to believe him, but now she doubted the boy had ever really had a true wizard duel. His father was always about family honor and appearance, having the Malfoy heir flounce about, flinging spells around at his friends, didn't seem like something Lucius Malfoy would agree to.

"Fine." Draco snapped. "Crabbe will be my second then. We'll meet at midnight in the trophy room." with that, Draco waved on his goons and the three were strutting out of the Great Hall, as if they owned the place.

Harry turned to Willow once the group was gone. "What is a wizard duel? And what do you mean you're my second? Are we partners or something?"

"A second is someone who takes over if you die." Ron explained nonchalantly. "But that only happens in proper duels. I doubt anyone will be killed in this one, not to say that it wouldn't a pleasant thought to see Malfoy sprawled on the floor."

Hermione gasped in horror. "Ronald that's a horrible thing to say! I may not like Malfoy but I don't want to see him dead."

"Oh don't be such a prude, Hermione. I said it was a nice thought, not that I actually want Harry to kill him." Ron sighed and began munching on his roast beef sandwich again.

Willow shook her head at the Weasley, and smiled reassuringly at Harry. "Don't worry Harry. I guess you can consider me moral support since I won't be doing any dueling. I'll fill you in on anything you don't know."

Harry nodded, but seemed to be in his own world now. Willow turned back to her own meal. She couldn't wait to see Draco's face when Harry kicked his arse.

XXXX

Willow sat nervously in the Gryffindor common room, in between the Weasley twins. They both felt the need to show her their newest plan of escape to Hogsmead. They didn't trust anyone else -they had said- not to tell McGonagall.

"You seem like someone who likes to have fun." George had chuckled.

"We just want to show you a way to have it." Fred chimed.

Willow giggled. "Well as honored as I am that you decided to show me this, and really I am, I do not plan on sneaking out until at least my second year. I am already on very thin ice with my parents as it is." Willow couldn't even imagine what her parents would do if they discovered that she'd snuck out of the school. Probably bury her alive, knowing her father as well as she did.

"Well, next year then-" Fred started.

"-you can use this map-" George chimed in.

"-to get to Hogsmead." Fred finished.

Willow couldn't help but like these two. They were far more amusing than their brother, Ron. "Well, thank you boys. I will be sure to use it to the best of my abilities next year." Willow pocketed the map in her skirt, and waved to them as they skipped off up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Willow glanced over at the clock and saw it was already eleven-thirty. They'd best get going if they hoped to be at the trophy room on time. Willow was about to go fetch Harry from upstairs, but Ron had apparently beat her to it, because her ears were met with the eager voice of Ron, and the less enthusiastic voice of Harry echoing from the stair case.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Willow questioned as the two reached the main floor.

"I'm coming with you two of course. I wanted to be Harry's second, but since you called it, I guess I'll just go as moral support for a mate." Ron answered happily. Judging by their expressions, Ron seemed far more excited about this duel than Harry. Harry was looking a tad green.

"I can't believe you are actually going to do this?" A very familiar voice piped from the armchair near the fireplace. Hermione Granger sat in all her glory, or all the glory that one could muster while sitting in a pink fuzzed bath robe. "You know, I almost told your brother Ron, Percy, he's a prefect after all, he would stop this nonsense."

"This isn't even any of your business Hermione!" Ron snarled.

Hermione glared. "Nor is it any of yours. This is Harry's duel, not yours."

Ron matched her glare but said no more.

"Besides, do you three really want to be caught by a teacher and be expelled in our first week? How embarrassing will that be?" Hermione rationalized.

Willow sighed but she could see Hermione's point. Despite Hermione's know it all attitude, she really was only trying to help them. "We can't just not show Hermione." Willow explained. "It would be considered dishonorable."

Hermione stared knowingly at Willow. "I'm aware. I read up on how wizard duels work. All I'm saying is that you should be careful…and that I'm coming with."

Willow almost had a heart attack right then and there. Hermione Granger, sneaking out after curfew? Oh Merlin was the apocalypse upon them? "A-are you sure Hermione? I mean, you don't want to get in trouble too do you? If we get caught I mean."

"Of course not. I don't plan to get caught though, do you?" Hermione questioned.

Ron butted in then. "NO! absolutely not! You are not coming. You were just preaching about how this was nonsense. Why do you want to come along?"

"Because…I sort of want to see that prat knocked on his bum." Hermione admitted with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Harry shook his head. "Fine, fine, you can come along, but we have to hurry or we're going to late. The last thing I want is to see that smug look on Malfoy's face when we show up ten minutes late because you two are bickering."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Yes. Being late to a duel is almost as dishonorable as not showing up at all."

Hermione and Ron both silenced themselves. Together the four headed towards the exit of the common rooms. The portrait flung open as commanded, and they all stepped out into the drafty halls of Hogwarts. It was pitch black, not a single torch or light source lit in the stoned halls.

"Well, how are we to see now?" Hermione snapped.

"Calm down." Willow answered gentle before pulling her wand from her skirt pocket, and speaking a charm. "Lumos." suddenly a small blue orb of light appeared at the end of her wand, and lit the halls with a soft glow.

"Brilliant." Both Ron and Harry said in awe.

Hermione slapped her palm against her forehead. "Of course! How could I have forgotten. Lumos."

Willow smiled at the group and began walking. "The trophy room right? That's not too far from here."

The four students hurried down the halls, following Willow and her lit wand. The trophy room finally came into sight. A medium sized, double, wooden door lay before them with two glittering glass cases on either side, filled with Quidditch cups and other such awards.

"Here we are." Willow announced. She pushed open the doors, luckily they were unlocked, and stepped inside.

The inside of the trophy room was magnificent. Glinting, glass cases stood taller then the book shelves in the library. Hundreds of trophies, medals, ribbons, shields, and statues filled every one. Every last shelf in the glass cases was filled with awards. They glimmered ever so beautifully in the moonlight, which leaked through the windows high above.

"They're not here." Harry said.

It was true. Willow looked around, and took notice in the absence of Draco and his goons. Perhaps he withdrew? "Maybe he ran into Filch on his way, or worse yet, Snape."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, or maybe that twit just chickened out."

"But Draco is the one who called this duel. It is considered almost taboo for that to happen." Hermione growled angrily. "To think I went against the rules, sneaking out after curfew, only find an empty trophy room."

"Hush the both of you!" Harry hissed. "I hear something."

Willow heard it too. Rustling of robes. The creaking of a door opening. What if it was Filch? "Nox." she whispered, and the light on her wand went out. "Quickly, let's hide."

The four of them hurried around the many bends of the room, until they found a small nook in between two, old looking, wooden trophy cases. They looked out of place in the room of glass, but they were perfect for hiding. The four squeezed in between the cases, and waited.

There was more rustling, and the clacking of heeled shoes…a woman? Perhaps McGonagall had caught wind of the impending duel that was to occur here. Willow hoped not, she was strict, and none too kind to misbehaving students. She took no nonsense.

Willow was shocked however when she heard the voice of her dear sister. "Willow? Willow if you're in here I demand you come out this instant!" She hissed angrily.

Willow felt the heat of a blush in her cheeks. Oh Merlin what was Rowan doing there? Apparently the others were wondering the same thing, because Harry gave a gentle nudge, and a questioning look.

"Willow! You come out now! I know you're here! Draco said you would be." Rowan growled.

Willow finally sighed, and wormed her way out from the nook. "I'm here Row." She called out.

It took only three seconds before her sister's curly haired head whipped around the corner, her green eyes blazing with fury. She stomped over to Willow, her wand glowing with a lumos charm. "What were you thinking Willow Wentworth? Do you really need to be pushing your luck anymore than you already have? Mother and Father are already at their wits end, do you want to give them a heart attack by having news that you snuck out to duel Draco Malfoy, at Midnight, delivered to them?" Rowan was practically shouting.

"I wasn't going to duel Draco, Row. I was Harry's second, moral support." Willow tried to explain, but her sister would hear nothing of it.

"I don't want to hear it. You and your little Gryffindor friends better march your bums back up to your dorms before Filch finds you!" Rowan snapped grabbing Willow by the arm. "Come along now, I know you three are hiding over there!"

It took a moment, but eventually Harry, Ron, and Hermione all toddled out. Hermione looked absolutely ashamed, as if she'd killed someone's cat. Ron looked angry that they had been caught, and Harry just sort of stood there, not seeming particularly angry or ashamed.

"Come, I'll walk you back to the tower." Rowan began walking away with Willow in tow.

They group remained silent as they continued on their journey back to Gryffindor tower, until Willow asked "How did you find out? About the duel I mean?"

"I told you already. Draco told me. He said he was worried that you might get in trouble."

"So he wasn't ever planning to come duel Harry?"

Rowan chuckled. "Oh he probably was planning on it but after I told Professor Snape about Draco's idea of sneaking out, any plans he had to duel with Potter were changed to spending some quality time scrubbing cauldrons with Snape."

Willow rolled her eyes. Just like her sister to take joy in another's punishment. She was such a sadist. "Well why didn't you tell on us?"

"As I said before. I don't think you'd benefit from having mother and father be notified of your late night adventures." Rowan giggled. "I don't want you dead after all."

Willow opened her mouth to retort, but anything she was about to say was cut off by a familiar meow and scratch voice. "Where are they my sweet. I know they're out here somewhere. Professor Snape said to be on the look out for students out of bed, so that's what we have to do." It was Filch!

Willow felt her sister's grasp on her arm become tighter. "Damn." She whispered.

"It's Filch!" Ron gasped.

"Come this way, hurry up!" Rowan whispered in a hushed tone.

As quickly as possible, the group ran in the opposite direction, Filch's insistent purrs to his cat growing fainter and fainter as they ran.

"Where are we to go now?" Willow asked. "There isn't any other way to Gryffindor Tower."

"Trust your sister." Rowan said slyly. "I know my way around this castle. I've discovered quite a few secret passages in this place since meeting Fred and George Weasley."

"You know Fred and George?" Willow asked shocked. Her sister had always complained about the Weasley's, making snide remarks about their lack of money and traitorous ways.

Rowan giggled. "Oh yes. I met them first year when they decided to summon canaries, and release them in the Slytherin common room. I thought it was rather brilliant, but Professor Snape nearly had a stroke at the sight. Needless to say those two were scrubbing cauldrons every Saturday night until summer holiday."

Willow stared bewildered at her sibling. "Do mum and dad know you hang around Weasley's?"

Rowan shrugged. "Doubt it. I definitely would have heard about it from father by now if he did."

"Your father sounds like a right old git!" Ron piped up suddenly, Willow had almost forgotten that the other three were still following behind them.

Neither Rowan nor Willow jumped to the man's defense, because silently, they both agreed with the red head.

XXXX

It didn't take long for Willow to realize that her sister actually had no idea where she was going. They had been wandering the castle halls for well over ten minutes now, and by the looks of it, they were getting farther and farther away from their destination. Willow didn't know why she believed in her sister, Rowan had an awful sense of direction, and more times than not, wound up getting both of them lost in dangerous areas.

"Row, when are you just going to admit that you haven't gotten a clue where we are?" Willow questioned with a sly tone.

Rowan immediately thrust her nose up into the air. "I am not lost…merely forgot the way is all. I'll get us back on track in no time."

"So what you're saying is…we're lost." Harry remarked with the same sly tone in his voice.

"Oh that's just great. As if we didn't have enough problems tonight." Ron groaned.

Hermione punched Ron in the arm. "Don't whine. You are the one who wanted to come along."

"So did you!" Ron snapped back.

"Yes, but I'm not complaining."

Willow rolled her eyes at that one. Hermione really had done nothing but complain since they'd discovered Draco's absence in the trophy room. But Ron was no better. Still Willow wished the both of them would shut-up. Their voices were raising, it wouldn't take long at all for a teacher to appear and find them trotting about.

"You were before! In the trophy room, remember? Complained about how you'd snuck out after curfew and blah blah blah!"

Hermione huffed at that. "I was merely stating a fact Ronald! And you-"

"Will both of you just shut-up!" Harry finally gasped in exasperation. Obviously, like Willow, he'd had enough. "Both of you be quiet. We might as well just announce to the entire school that we're up and about right now. Just keep both your mouths shut alright?"

"Did you hear that my sweet? I hear the voices of naughty students in the halls!"

Willow winced at the sound of Filch's voice. Goodness she would have rather been caught by McGonagall than Filch. Filch was the caretaker of the school, a squib. But the man was as cruel, and as rotten as they came, always taking great joy in getting students in trouble, and then at torturing them in detentions by forcing them to scrub the bathrooms with toothbrushes. Or so Rowan had told her.

"Great." Rowan said stiffly. "Come this way. If I remember correctly there is a door right over here."

Oh god, they were all going to die at the hands of Filch and his mangy cat.

Luckily however, there just so happened to be a door where Rowan had led them. Rowan tried to open the door, however, it was locked tight.

"Oh no!" Ron squealed.

"Shh!" Rowan shushed him. She immediately whipped out her wand, and pointed it at the key hole. "Alohomora!" the distinct click of the lock was heard, and the door flung open. "Inside! Quick!"

Willow rushed in first, but she could feel Harry's breath upon her neck as she ran. The room was pitch black, the only source of light was the small stream coming from the open door, but that was mostly moonlight. Once the door shut, the room was drenched in the dark.

"Lumos" Willow whispered. Her wand lit up, and the faces of their group were all visible. Willow looked about the room, soon finding that they weren't exactly in a room. It was more of a hallway; a corridor. Long and wide. Then, suddenly, Willow panicked. "What floor were we on Harry?" She asked hastily.

Harry looked rather confused at the question, but then realization obviously dawned on him when his expression too turned to one of panic. "The third floor." he whispered in reply.

The forbidden third floor corridor. It didn't take long for Willow to see why this corridor was forbidden. There at the end of the hall, snoozing peacefully, laid a large, three headed beast. Well, to be more accurate -Willow corrected in her mind- a three headed dog. The features on the animal were very obvious, even in the dim light her Lumos charm provided. The fur upon the dog was pure black, it's ears floppy, it's two large paws folded one over the other, and the three large heads resting comfortably on top.

Willow was instantly grabbed by the arm, and yanked back behind her sister. Rowan wrapped her arms around Willow, and took a few more precautionary steps back. "What the hell is that thing?"

No one said anything. They all seemed too engrossed in staring in awe at the three headed animal. Until one of the heads began to stir from it's slumber that is. That was when the group became vocal.

"Oh Merlin!" Rowan cried, her hold on Willow tightening so much that it was becoming difficult to breath. "Run! Now!"

There was only a slight pause before the five of them were all screaming and running in the direction they had come from. Willow vaguely heard the growling of the three headed dog over her own screams of terror.

The five ran with all their might to the door from which they came. Rowan yanked the door open, and shoved all of them out before rushing out herself. Finally when the door slammed shut, Willow felt herself take in a breath. It took a few minutes for anyone to speak up, they were all too busy trying to slow their heartbeats and breath without hyperventilating.

"W-what was that thing?" Ron cried finally. His once pale face was now bright red, making his freckles nearly invisible.

"I have no idea." Rowan answered, sounding slightly more calm than she had in the corridor. "I haven't heard of anything like a three headed dog in my care of magical creatures course. I didn't even know those existed."

"Well obviously it does." Harry let out a long breath, it sounded as if he'd been holding it for sometime.

Willow felt hands grip her arm, and turned to see Hermione staring at her with frightened wide eyes. "Did you see it?" she whispered.

"See what? The dog? Of course, it was sort of hard to miss." Willow had a feeling though, that she wasn't talking about the animal.

Hermione rapidly shook her head. "No, no! Under the dog. Did you see what it was laying on?"

Willow raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl. Was she serious? Willow wasn't exactly looking downwards. She was more preoccupied with the three heads that were attached. "No. What was it?"

"A door. A trapdoor, beneath it's paws."

"A trapdoor?" Harry asked. It was then that Willow noticed everyone had started listening to Hermione's ramblings.

She nodded. "Yes. But the question is why would the school have a three headed dog standing over a trapdoor?" No one answered. "It's guarding something obviously."

"Guarding something?" They all echoed.

"It's the only thing that would make sense." Hermione answered in her knowing tone. "I don't think the headmaster would allow such a dangerous creature in the school, unless he had something that he didn't want anyone else to discover."

It did make sense, Willow thought. But still…to allow such a thing into the school, even with a warning, it wasn't unusual for first years to get lost, and to stumble into restricted areas such as this one.

"What do you suppose it's guarding?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea, but it must be important."

Willow noticed her sister's eyes narrow into suspicious slits. "I don't want you investigating whatever it is. There is a very good reason that dog is there and it's to make sure curious, little, first years like yourselves don't get mixed up in whatever is beneath that trapdoor."

Willow rolled her eyes at her sister. "Honestly Row. Do you think we would do such a thing? We don't want to become dog food."

It was Rowan's turn to roll her own eyes. "Please. I know you all too well sister. You have a way with finding trouble even when you don't mean to."

"Yes, but I believe you're the one who led us into trouble tonight." Willow remarked slyly.

Rowan visibly blushed and huffed. "No matter. We're all safe and should be getting back to our dorms. I'm exhausted."

XXXX

It didn't take long for Willow and the others to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily for them, Filch was no where to be seen or heard, and they didn't run into any gossipy ghosts or portraits on their way back to their common room, so their little midnight excursion would remain between the five students. Rowan had of course left them with strict orders not to go near that corridor again, and of course, Willow promised her that she wouldn't. But there was a saying Willow was quite familiar with. And it was _promises are made to be broken._

* * *

**AN: Well hello! Remember me? I am the wonderful authoress that you all know and love. I have brought to you the longest chapter written in apology for the long wait. As some of you know if you've looked on my profile lately or my LJ you'll know that my dog, Teddy, has been diagnosed with cancer so that has been really tough on me and my whole family and that is the main reason I haven't really been updating. But I'm trying to get back on track so here you are! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated! =)**


	8. Homecoming

**Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

Willow was sitting at the lake's edge, her toes dipped in the cool water, the freshness seeping through the crevices of each limp and soaking in. She felt the occasional nibble on the top of her foot and would giggle in glee. This was wonderful! She'd come in hopes of seeing the squid that was rumored to lay dormant beneath the lake's surface, but she'd yet to see anything even remotely resembling a squid. She was beginning to wonder if Rowan had been lying to her all those times.

Willow had sat and stared longingly over the lakes glistening top but alas, nothing appeared. Soon however, she became distracted with dipping her toes into the coolness. Summer had ended and Fall had crept it's way in. Willow always enjoyed the Fall season, especially the color changes and gentle brisk breezes. She loved that soft nip of chill that called for a light cloak before going outside. She loved the kaleidoscope of colors that the leaves changed into, and grasses gentle yellow hue that would begin to seep in. Everything about Fall was beautiful.

But with the Fall time came Willow's favorite holiday. Halloween. It was a day to be celebrated by all witches and wizards alike. While the muggles had stolen the holiday and had turned it into a child's dress up game, the wizarding world treated it as an important celebration for everyone of all ages to enjoy. The Halloween feast was soon and to be honest, Willow couldn't wait to stuff her face with treacle tarts and guzzle down butter beer.

But as always, something had to go wrong. Willow had been hoping for a peaceful day of exploration at the lake but had been rudely interrupted by Lilith, her mother's owl. Willow stared at the foreboding owl, in its beak was a letter with her name spelled in gently flowing cursive. Her mother's handwriting for sure; her father's was choppy and disjointed.

"Give it here girl." Willow whispered to the bird. It obediently dropped the letter into her hand and flew off immediately.

Willow watched it go until it disappeared from sight before turning to the letter in hand. It suddenly seemed to weigh ten pounds. It had been weeks since she'd heard anything from her parents. Willow overheard Rowan gush over candies or little trinkets that had been delivered to her by Lilith but Willow always remained empty handed. She couldn't say she was surprised but it still tugged at her heart.

Willow gently tore the letter open and pulled out the note inside. It was written on her mother's expensive stationary paper with rose petals spelled to dance on the edges.

_Dear Willow,_

_Your father and I are requesting that you return home for the weekend. There are family matters which need discussing and I hardly see it appropriate to talk about them through post. Your sister shall be returning home as well, and the headmaster has already been informed. Please floo home at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother._

Willow crumpled the letter in her fist and felt tears gather in her eyes. One word out of the entire letter caught Willow's attention.

'Sincerely.'

Not' love.

XXXX'

Willow had, as requested, flooed home through the headmaster's fireplace. He'd been more than happy to lend it to her. When Willow arrived home she was surprised to see that her mother was waiting for her, sitting on the cushioned chair near the window. The woman looked awful. She had dark rings beneath her eyes and her usually voluptuous curls were now deflated and hanging limply beside her cheeks. She was looking deathly pale and her eyes watery and red. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink in days.

"Mother." Willow whispered as she approached the woman. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Her mother shook her head and shakily got to her feet. "I've just been waiting for you dear. Come, your sister is already here and your father is becoming impatient."

Willow followed the woman to the private parlor on the second floor. The parlor was far smaller than any of the other rooms in the house but it was far more decedent, and it was reserved for family business only. Willow had only stepped foot in the parlor twice in her life and both times had ended badly. She felt her breath hitch when the door came into sight.

"Now, I must warn you Willow, you aren't to speak unless spoken. This is crucial. You cannot show even an ounce of disrespect or spite. You are to obey anything that you are told to do, even if it is to kill someone. Anything said or seen in this room is to never leave you lips, are we clear?" Her mother's voice was firm but Willow could detect the underlying tone of fear in her voice.

"Yes mother. But what is going on?"

"You will see soon. Now be silent."

Willow closed her mouth. She'd never heard her mother sound so serious before. Usually the woman was carefree and bubbly. She could never be serious to save her life but now…now was different. Willow didn't know what lay beyond that door but whatever it was…it wasn't good news.

Her mother paused at the door momentarily, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing it open.

Inside Willow was quite surprised to be bombarded with several familiar faces. Her father and sister of course, they were seated together on the sofa. In the corner was Professor Quirrell, the DADA teacher. Then there was Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, holding hands tightly off to the side. Lucius was looking rather taught and stiff, his lips pursed in an uncomfortable looking manner. Narcissa worried her bottom lip with her teeth but stood straight as a board, trying to seem brave.

Willow saw Rowan fidget with her hands in her lap, her left leg jiggling anxiously. Then there was Willow's father who seemed to be the least worried or stressed of them all. He sat tall and proud on the edge of the sofa, hands folded neatly in his lap, gazing expectantly at Professor Quirrell.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us miss Willow, Madam Angelica." The professor inclined his head at both before motioning them further into the room.

Willow was grabbed by her mother and led over to the sofa where Rowan and their father were perched. They both stood beside the sofa and waited.

Willow hadn't the slightest idea why the DADA professor was in her home. As far as she was concerned, he had no ties or connection to her family or the Malfoys. His stutter had mysteriously vanished though.

"I'm so glad you could all make it this afternoon. I know you're all busy ladies and gentlemen but this was a great matter of importance that I couldn't see putting off." Quirrell stated in a rather pleasant tone. He began pacing near the window. "As most of you know, our lord has been in a weak state as of late. He has been forced to feed off the blood of unicorns found in the Forbidden Forest. This normally wouldn't be a qualm to worry about but I fear that Dumbledore is becoming suspicious. Two unicorn carcasses were found in the past week and another discovered just this morning. Dumbledore issued a warning to the staff to keep a look out for poachers or any suspicious activity. I worry that he has caught on to us and our plan to resurrect our lord."

Willow tried her best to digest everything that had just been said. Their lord? Unicorn blood? Dumbledore? She didn't understand. She'd heard the tales that unicorn blood provided healing properties and could heal a mortally wounded person or creature. But it was also rumored that doing such a wicked deed would curse the selfish fellow who dared kill such a beautiful creature.

"Our lord is weak." Lucius stated. "If drinking unicorn's blood is his only means to stay alive, then it is what must be done."

Quirrell spun around, a sneer in place. "Foolish Lucius! Dumbledore has become suspicious. Unicorns do not just pop up dead every few days! Those blasted creatures can live for centuries and given their already low population it is no surprise that Dumbledore has taken great measures insure they are not used by anyone of whom he does not approve. In any case, we must move up our plans. Our lord is dwindling with each passing day and I fear he will not last much longer if we do not make haste. I have come up with a splendid plan that will insure our success. I have already run over the details of it with our lord and he has given his consent. Now all that remains is the execution."

Willow felt her mother's hand squeeze her shoulder in an almost painful vice like grip. She had no idea what was going on, nor what anyone was talking about. But when Quirrell turned those dark eyes on her, she felt her bones chill and freeze. Her throat constricted and she instinctively reached back for her mother.

"That's where you come in my sweet Willow." The man purred. "I'm sure you're very confused right now but all will be revealed in due time. For now just do as you're told and everything will go perfectly."

Willow remembered her mother's warning earlier before entering the parlor. Obey whatever she was told, even if it meant killing someone. Willow couldn't do anything but nod her head.

"Good. Now, Willow my dear, our lord was disappointed at first that you'd been placed into that abominable house but it appears to actually work in our favor. Potter is in Gryffindor as well."

Willow didn't see where Quirrell was going with this but she remained silent and kept her mouth shut, just as her mother had warned her to.

"You will work as somewhat of a spy for us. Keep an eye on the boy and insure he doesn't even so much as blow his nose without me being informed. Is that clear?"

Willow felt her lips quiver. His breath was ice cold against her skin and he stank to high heaven of garlic. She nodded her head shakily before the man gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"That's a good girl." He cooed.

She shivered and felt as if she were going to be sick.

XXXX

Willow wasn't exactly sure how the long the meeting had gone on for, only that I had gone on far longer then she felt it should have. Quirrell had brought up his master scheme. A troll was mentioned several times and Halloween night was brought up along with something called the Sorcerer's Stone but Willow hadn't really paid anything he said much mind. She was too busy running over everything else that had happened in her head. Everything was beginning to click together and she understood what was happening now and who this "lord" was. It was the dark lord, Lord Voldemort.

Willow knew the Malfoy's had been involved in the dark lord's crusade in taking over but she never knew her parents had. She shouldn't have been surprised she supposed since both seemed to despise muggles and muggle borns with a passion.

Willow watched without really seeing as Quirrell adjusted his turban and made his way out of the parlor. When he was out of sight she was immediately embraced by her mother. Willow couldn't help but fall into the familiar and comforting warmth of her mother's arms. It had been so long.

"Oh, my poor baby." Angelica whimpered softly. She stroked her daughter's hair gently as tears began to gather in her already blood shot eyes.

"Well, at least she can be of some use now."

"Father!" Rowan gasped.

"Solomon!" Angelica chastised. "Do not say such things."

Willow's face was buried in her mother's chest but she could still hear her father scoff. She shuddered and buried her face deeper, hoping to just sink and never resurface.

"Stop coddling the girl Angelica! This is why she was put in that house! You babied the child all her life and now she's turned out like this! A sniveling little brat! She will not bring anymore shame upon this family then she already has! She will do as the lord commands and nothing less. It is the least she can do for all the trouble she's caused."

Willow for the first time noticed tears leaking down her cheeks and dampening her mother's blouse. She tried to shoo them away but they just kept falling.

"So now it's my fault?" Angelica released her crying daughter from her arms and stomped towards her husband. "You were the one who was never home! Always off gallivanting while I stayed home with the girls!"

Willow's ears began to ring and her head started to throb. She wanted out. She wanted out now. As if she could read her mind, Rowan wrapped her am around Willow's shoulders and led her from the parlor. Willow buried her face in her sister's chest, not caring who saw or heard, and began to sob full heartedly. She couldn't stop once she had begun and Rowan didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Rowan led the way to Willow's bedroom, where she gently eased them both down onto the bed and allowed her sister sob out all her sorrows until finally she'd fallen asleep.

XXXX

When Willow awoke it was to the dull tones of voices coming from beyond her bedroom door. At first Willow was groggy and distracted by the dull ache in her head before finally the words were clear being said were clear. Her mother was one of the voices and the other she assumed to be Narcissa.

"I don't want this Cissy. I never wanted my children to ever be involved in this." Angelica mourned.

"I know. It is not only you who never wished to involve your children. Draco will be expected to join in these matters soon. I convinced Lucius to leave him out of it for another year. I fear that soon…I will not be able to save my son from going down this path. I do not want him to make the same mistake I did." Narcissa's voice quivered and it was clear that there were tears in her voice. "But with Lucius whispering in his ear day in and day out, I fear I can do little else then to sit by and watch my son make the same mistake I did so long ago."

"Oh, Cissy. We were naïve back then, we didn't understand." Angelica sighed. "If we had known what we knew today…" she trailed off.

"Lucius tells me I'm being over emotional. He tells me to stop coddling Draco, that I must allow him to grow up and become a man." Narcissa moans painfully. "But I do not want him to become like his father. That is not the sort of man I want my son to be."

"I understand Cissy."

The distinct sound of gentle sobs came from Narcissa. "Lucius used to be such a noble man. He was gentle and kind and honorable. He treated me well and loved me. I feel as if Lucius no longer even knows what the word love means. Whenever I mention it he simply scoffs and brushes me off. I just don't know what happened to him."

"Everything will be alright Cissy." Angelica soothes. "Everything will be alright."

Willow could no longer keep her eyes open, slowly they closed and she could hear no more.

XXXX

Willow awoke for the second and last time but this time to silence. She tilted her head and saw that light was just beginning to touch the sky. It must have been early morning. Birds were chirping insistently somewhere in the distance. Her mother had grown tired of their noises in the mornings and had put up a ward sometime ago to keep them away from the house. Their gentle peeps were still faintly heard though.

Willow rolled out her bed and stretched her legs. Her muscles felt cramped and shaky, as if she hadn't used them in days. Willow made sure to thoroughly stretch her arms and legs before attempting to go anywhere. She exited her room stumbled down the hall. She heard her father's gruff snores coming from the bedroom across the hall and her sister's door was open; she wasn't there though.

Willow descended the stairs and entered the kitchen in hopes that their house elf, Bitty, was getting to work on breakfast. She wasn't exactly surprised when she found that the kitchen was still pristine and empty. Bitty wasn't required to arrive at the home until seven o'clock and it was only five. Willow instead retrieved a glass of pumpkin juice for herself and sat down alone at the table. It was about ten minutes later when she was joined by her mother.

The woman looked even more ragged then she had before. She slumped into the dining room with a glass of fire whisky and collapsed into a chair beside Willow. There was silence between them for awhile before Willow spoke up.

"Where's Rowan?"

Angelica sipped her beverage, swishing it around in the glass. "She returned to school. I didn't want her to miss any of her classes today."

Willow gave a nod. "Am I returning today?"

Angelica gripped her glass tightly. "I'm afraid you'll have to."

"I see."

"I've already contacted the headmaster about your staying overnight here. He's expecting you to floo back by seven."

Willow nodded and stared into her emptied glass.

"By the way-" Willow glanced back up; her mother was now the one staring into her emptied glass. "-would you mind, also keeping an eye on Draco? Narcissa has become quite worried over him."

Willow wanted to make a snippy comment on how she was already to be keeping tabs on Harry and now she had to keep them on Draco too. But she didn't.

"Alright mother."

"Thank you."

Silence.

Angelica rose from her seat and began making her way towards the kitchen before pausing. Without even turning around she said "We will be expecting you floo back next week on your day off at noon for a report."

"Yes mother."

Angelica disappeared through the kitchen and Willow was left, once again, alone.

* * *

**AN: Heyy…so…I'm back again with another installment. And holy poop THERE'S PLOT BUILDING! Amazing right? **

**Well hope you liked it; please leave reviews because they're really appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
